<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic by hello33willoTheWisp845</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844752">Toxic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845'>hello33willoTheWisp845</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hate, Personality Disorder, Relationship Problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven is invited on a date by Ensign Lucas and the drama begins. Can Captain Kathryn Janeway help her with her love and friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, but I would like to share my stories with you. Therefore, please excuse any errors that occur now and then. Many thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ensign" greeted Seven, Bea Lucas, as she entered her astrometric laboratory and walked purposefully to her work console.</p><p>Bea nodded to her and continued cleaning the astrometric lab while Seven began her work. Bea quickly cleaned the floor with her cleaning device and occasionally looked over at Seven, who was concentrated and conscientiously doing her work quietly.</p><p>After Bea was done with her work, she switched off her cleaning equipment and gathered all the courage she could muster.</p><p>"Um ... may I disturb you for a moment?" She asked carefully.</p><p>Seven turned to her and looked at her confused.</p><p>"Yes?" She asked and put her hands behind her back while she stood bolt upright and fixed Bea with a curious look.</p><p>Bea carefully took a few steps towards Seven, but stayed far enough away from her.</p><p>“I heard about your unfortunate date with Lieutenant Chapman. And I was wondering what the doctor had taught you about date.” Bea replied and looked uncertainly at Seven.</p><p>Seven raised her eyebrow and frowned at Bea.</p><p>"How did you hear about my date?" She asked a bit too icy, so that Bea took a step away from Seven.</p><p>“Well, this is a small spaceship and news travels very quickly." Bea replied shyly, while Seven straightened her shoulders and clamped her jaw firmly.</p><p>"Right." she replied through clenched teeth.</p><p>Seven hadn't known that their unhappy date had spread so widely and that everyone on the ship knew about it. She was more than embarrassed how much she had failed and she was deeply ashamed. So she dropped her head and stared at her feet.</p><p>Bea looked at her curiously and then stepped up to her.</p><p>"Hey, everyone has a botched date, no reason to hang your head." Bea  tried Seven to cheer up again. Seven raised her head and looked thoughtfully at Bea.</p><p>"You had a question for me?" Asked Seven, because she wanted to continue with her work and therefore wanted to end the conversation.</p><p>"Yes, right." Bea scratched the back of her head, messing up her short brown hair a little.</p><p>"I was wondering what the doctor had taught you about dating and whether he had also told you which options are all open to you, with whom you can meet?" Bea replied after a moment.</p><p>Seven frowned at her. "Why do you ask?" She asked puzzled, thinking that she assumed that she knew everything about dating.</p><p>"Well, did he tell you that you can also meet women?" Asked Bea curiously.</p><p>Seven frowned even more and she shook her head in confusion.</p><p>“No, he didn't tell me that. But why should I date women? Women and women cannot reproduce. Then why should they meet up? It makes no sense. Explain!” Demanded Seven and stood again with her hands behind her back and looked closely at Bea.</p><p>“Okay, well you don't have to band together just for reproduction. You can also meet to get closer, to get to know each other, to fall in love and to be happy together. And so women can also date women. You should check your cortical node database for homosexual orientation.” Bea replied and picked up her cleaning device.</p><p>"I have to go on." Bea said apologetically, leaving a confused Seven behind, who immediately went into herself and checked her database for homosexual orientation. At first she forgot her actual work.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****************************</p>
</div><p>After Bea left Astrometry, a big grin spread across her face. Since the former Borg drone came on the Voyager, Bea had been watching her and trying to find out everything about the cool blonde. As a member of the maintenance force, no one really noticed her and so she had many opportunities to spy on the various crew members and, here and there, to get them on the right track. She had access to almost every room and area on this spaceship, and she had taken advantage of this privilege. If everything went according to plan, she would soon have a date with Seven of Nine, the most sought-after woman on the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seven?" Kathryn quickly ran to Seven, who had just collapsed on the floor of Cargo Bay 2 in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>Kathryn, who hadn't seen Seven for a few weeks, or more precisely, since the big argument they'd had, froze in the middle of what she was doing.</p>
<p>Seven looked terrible. Her face was pale and narrower than usual. Her hair looked shaggy and stringy. Her bio suit, which used to be very tight to her body, now looked inappropriate and far too wide.</p>
<p>Kathryn quickly tapped her communicator and called the doctor. The doctor rushed into Cargo Bay 2 with his emergency medical kit a few moments later and immediately examined Seven.</p>
<p>"What happened?" He asked as he ran the tricorder over her body.</p>
<p>"I dont know. I just got here and saw Seven slide to the floor." Replied Kathryn and worriedly watched the doctor during his examination.</p>
<p>“She passed out. Their vital signs are all very low and their nanoprobes are very weak. She absolutely needs regeneration. Captain help me to get Seven up and put her in her alcove." Asked the Doctor Kathryn.</p>
<p>They both carefully picked Seven off the floor and led her to her alcove. Both were upset and worried at the same time, because Seven's body only felt like skin and bones.</p>
<p>While the doctor was holding her, Kathryn entered the required codes into the alcove console and thus started the regeneration, which she started for several days.</p>
<p>"Doctor?" Asked Kathryn, after reading the data on the display. “Seven has not regenerated for at least 4 weeks. How is that possible and why didn't you notice that she had lost so much body weight?"</p>
<p>The doctor looked at Kathryn in dismay. “I haven't seen Seven in weeks. We got into an argument and after that she refused to come and see me for her weekly check-up.</p>
<p>"Why wasn't I informed about it?" Asked Kathryn angrily. "No, wait!" Kathryn stopped the doctor before he could give an explanation. "Seven had a fight with you too?" She asked instead.</p>
<p>"Yes, we had a violent argument about 5 weeks ago, although I can no longer say exactly why the argument ended so badly. But what do you mean by *also*?” Asked the doctor curiously.</p>
<p>“Well, because Seven and I had a big argument a few weeks ago. Since then she has avoided me. I saw her for the first time today. And to be honest, I'm terrified of how she looks. Why is she so thin and why hasn't she regenerated for weeks? "Asked Kathryn angrily.</p>
<p>"I don't know." the doctor confessed quietly.</p>
<p>“Well, as soon as Seven has finished regenerating, I'll find out. It's strange that Seven argued with the two of us at the same time. It's usually not Seven's way of arguing." Thought Kathryn and looked at Seven's quiet, gaunt figure.</p>
<p>But the closer she looked at Seven, the more her chest hurt and her stomach contracted uncomfortably. Seven looked so thin. How could that happen, what had happened to her in the last 5 weeks? And why hadn't she turned in earlier and confronted Seven? The argument had come so unexpectedly and Seven had accused Kathryn of some difficult things. At that time Kathryn had reacted upset and also hurt. Because the allegations Seven accused her were not justified. At least not in their opinion. After the argument escalated, Seven angrily rushed out of her ready room without the two of them having the opportunity to resolve the situation appropriately. Kathryn had planned at the time to give Seven some time to come back down and to see her senses. Only then did she want to call Seven over to clarify the situation with her. But that never happened. Seven had refused to attend the senior officers' meetings since the argument, and whenever she saw Kathryn, she fled immediately. However, since Seven submitted her reports punctually every day and thus at least did her work properly, Kathryn had tolerated Seven's game of hide-and-seek and thought that Seven would come to when a little time had passed. But today Kathryn had gotten tired of it and had taken extra time to drop by and talk to Seven.</p>
<p>"Shit, damn it!" Kathryn swore loudly in her head. Why hadn't she gone to see Seven a few weeks earlier?</p>
<p>“Doctor, for the next few days I want you to come over every day and examine her with your tricorder. I would like you to inform me immediately of any deterioration in your health. I have to go back to the bridge." Said Kathryn and hurriedly left Cargo Bay 2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Captain?" Chakotay asked worried when Kathryn stepped onto the bridge again.</p>
<p>“Please follow me into my ready room. Tuvok you have the bridge.” She ordered abruptly and hurried to her ready room.</p>
<p>Chakotay rose from his chair and followed her.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Chakotay asked as soon as he was with Kathryn in the ready room.</p>
<p>Kathryn had just sat down behind her desk and had hidden her head in her hands while she shook her head slightly.</p>
<p>"Captain?" Asked Chakotay again worried.</p>
<p>Kathryn took her hands from her eyes and Chakotay could see it shimmering suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Seven is collapsed in Cargo Bay 2 right before my eyes. I immediately called the doctor and we both put her in her alcove for several days. Chakotay, you can't imagine how awful she looked. Completely emaciated, her bio suit was so loose around her body." answered Kathryn, still angry.</p>
<p>“I haven't seen Seven in at least 5 weeks. Ever since she argued with me. Why didn't I finish this crazy game of hide and seek sooner? Why didn't I go to her earlier and ask for an explanation?" Kathryn asked, completely devastated and also guilty.</p>
<p>Chakotay smiled warmly at Kathryn and placed his large hand on her much smaller hand.</p>
<p>“She really had told you several bad and also very unfounded things. It's a miracle that you didn't throw her in the brig for a long time for that.” Replied Chakotay, who knew everything about the argument, mildly.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I'm the captain. It is my job to take care of every single crew member and to ensure that everyone is safe on board my ship.” Kathryn explained and ran the back of her hand over her forehead.</p>
<p>“No, you are not personally responsible for each and every crew member. Everyone on the ship, except for Naomi Wildman and she has her mom, is a grown-up who has to take care of herself in her private life. The department heads are responsible for the smooth operation in the respective departments and also for each individual employee. Your job is to guide the ship and make the best possible decisions to get us safely to the Alpha Quadrant.” Chakotay said, but Kathryn shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, you know for yourself that it's different with Seven. And that's exactly why I was hurt so much by her allegations and made me play her hide-and-seek game. But what happened to her in the last 5 weeks?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Chakotay desperately.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I don't know. I saw her very little myself and mostly only had contact with her through the communicator or through her reports. I think, as soon as her regeneration is complete, you should definitely talk to her and find out what happened.” Chakotay replied and Kathryn nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Yes, I will definitely do that." Kathryn explained seriously.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****************************</p>
</div>Bea quietly approached Seven's alcove and looked at her sleeping lover before stepping over to the alcove console and terminating the regeneration.<p>Seven's eyes fluttered open. She looked down at Bea uneasily.</p>
<p>"What happened?" She asked quietly and also a little fearful.</p>
<p>"I dont know. I was waiting for you and when you didn't come I asked the computer for you. Come to me and give me a kiss.” Bea demanded sternly, but Seven obeyed and stepped down from her alcove and gave Bea a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Good, let's go." Bea said gruffly and pulled Seven out of Cargo Bay 2. Both women walked down the hall in silence to the next turbo lift. Bea went ahead and Seven followed silently.</p>
<p>A few minutes later they reached Bea's quarters on deck 11 and entered it together. As soon as the doors closed behind the two women, Bea gave Seven a disdainful look, but said nothing.</p>
<p>Seven stood unsteadily in the quarters and had her arms around herself. Her was cold, very cold. Silently she wondered what would happen next.</p>
<p>“I don't know what's wrong with you, but your behavior is really not very nice to me. I've been here waiting for you I prepared food for us, set the table nicely, made myself pretty for you and what are you doing?” Bea suddenly shouted and Seven winced.</p>
<p>“You just ignore me and my efforts and go to regenerate without telling me beforehand. Do you think that's okay?” She continued to scream and Seven wrapped her arms around herself even more.</p>
<p>Bea stepped up to Seven quickly, took her chin between her fingers and pressed Seven's face so that they could look into her eyes.</p>
<p>"What, am I not even worth an apology to you anymore?" She asked excitedly and nudged Seven's chin hard to one side.</p>
<p>Seven lowered her eyes as her body began to shake uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Bea's outbursts of anger were always very violent in the moments, but her outbursts of anger were nothing against the punishments or meanness that she could come up with. Seven knew full well that this wouldn't be over anytime soon. And no matter what she would say or not say now, it would be wrong. Nothing could calm Bea at this moment. So Seven stood still and remained silent while Bea, furiously, swept the table empty with her arm.</p>
<p>“You know, I try so hard with you and you are so ungrateful and so ugly to me. To be honest, I don't know why I'm still doing all this to myself and not just throwing you out.” Bea continued to scream furiously while she threw various things at Seven that were still on the table. Seven, who couldn't turn away quickly enough, immediately hit a water glass on the forehead. The thin skin quickly burst open and a trail of blood ran out of the laceration.</p>
<p>Bea immediately forgot her anger and hurriedly walked over to Seven and pulled her into a protective hug.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry honey, but you made me so mad. I tried so hard and just wanted to create a nice evening for both of us. It's your fault that I got so angry. You have been very selfish, really. Don't you think so?” Bea asked, while she held Seven tightly in her arms.</p>
<p>"Yes." Seven said softly, not daring to move, just standing still and hoping Bea would move away from her.</p>
<p>Bea let go of Seven and looked at the chaos in the quarters, then sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“You ruined everything. I love you so much and I will do everything I can to make you feel good and happy. But sometimes I think that the others are right that you are a big waste of time and that you don't deserve to be loved.” Bea said reproachfully.</p>
<p>“I will now have to get my cleaning equipment to get everything clean. Until then, at least clean up the chaos here.” Bea explained sternly and looked hard at Seven.</p>
<p>"Yes." Seven said softly and Bea left her quarters in a milder mood.</p>
<p>After Bea had finally left the quarters, Seven stroked the wound with the back of her hand and looked at the blood that had collected on the back of her hand. She hurriedly went into the small bathroom niche and looked at the wound in the mirror. Then she took a washcloth, moistened it and then carefully wiped off the blood that had already spread from her forehead to her chin.</p>
<p>Before, Seven could be sure that her nanoprobes would heal her injury quickly. But now they were too weak for that. Sighing deeply, she put the washcloth aside and cleaned up the mess Bea had made in her anger.</p>
<p>Suddenly she paused, wondering what would happen if she really did go forever? What was she still holding here? Bea and her love were poisonous, Seven had known that for a long time. Her anger could reach unimaginable proportions and her revenge could be just as bad. But what if she just disappeared? Bea would show everyone the evidence and then everyone would know how awful and flawed Seven really was. But would that still matter if she wasn't here at all? She herself would no longer see the effects of this. So it didn't matter.</p>
<p>It would surely be a relief to all of Voyager's crew members when Seven finally left. Nobody wanted her here and nobody would miss her. So why stay</p>
<p>Seven got up quickly and put the broken pieces she had just picked up from the floor on the table. Then she quickly left Bea's quarters and headed for the turbo lift. With this she was taken to the hangar deck, where she carefully and quietly looked around for a suitable shuttle.</p>
<p>Seven hurriedly boarded a *Class 2 shuttle* and got ready for departure. She didn't really have a goal, but the thought of getting away and leaving it all behind was bigger than anything else.</p>
<p>Seven started the shuttle and flew gently out of the shuttle ramp. In order not to be discovered immediately, she had previously obscured the warp track with EM and was hiding behind the sensors. For a while she drifted so without motivation in the wake of Voyager. Before she slowly dropped back more and more with her shuttle. As soon as the Voyager was out of sight, Seven started the warp drive and set a course and put on autopilot. Then she slipped into her chair in the most comfortable position possible and closed her tired eyes and fell asleep shortly afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven slowly woke up in total darkness, she put her arms around  her body  and began in fear to tremble.</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid, imagine something." said a soft, gently voice next to her.</p>
<p>"Where ... where am I?" Seven asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“You have landed in an intermediate world and I am your guide. Imagine a place where you would like to be." The woman next to her asked Seven again.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to imagine." Seven said softly.</p>
<p>“It doesn't matter, just let your mind wander and we will find a place where you want to be. Relax and don't be afraid.” The voice replied softly and a hand gently put on her arm.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly. Listen to the pounding of your heart, how it slowly calms down, how you calm down.” demanded the woman's voice and Seven tried to follow the instructions as well as she could. She breathed in and out, in and out - she seemed to be doing this for half an eternity, according to her feeling, when suddenly the woman's voice spoke to her again.</p>
<p>"Open your eyes and see where we are." She demanded. Shortly afterwards, Seven eyes fluttered open and the sun blinded her eyes so that she shielded them with her right hand. Seven looked around in disbelief.</p>
<p>They were on a dune, in front of them lay the blue sea, the waves of which broke on the beach and retreated again. Then came the beach where Seven saw some people walking. There were also children who bent down for something in the sand and then looked in amazement.</p>
<p>A little further to the left, Seven could see a lighthouse that rose majestically over the dunes and was warmly lit by the sun. When Seven turned around, she could see a small bungalow a few yards away. In the middle he had a front door that consisted of a solid wooden door, to the left and right of it there were windows that were adorned with curtains. On the window sills there were flower pots with small, brightly colored flowers in them. The front door could be reached through a veranda. And on this there was a bench with seat cushions that invited people to sit down.</p>
<p>There was a small garden in front of the house, with all sorts of flowers, and next to the house on the right side Seven could see a thick, tall tree, the branches of which stretched in all directions and some even seemed to touch the house.</p>
<p>The house was surrounded by a white picket fence and in the middle there was a small white garden gate that was just open. Somehow, Seven seemed to be magically attracted, so without really noticing it, she put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked towards the house.</p>
<p>The woman who had been standing next to Seven gave Seven a gentle smile before following Seven.</p>
<p>Seven stopped at the garden gate and looked around at the woman. "Where are we here?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I dont know. It's where you wanted to be. It came out of you and arose out of your desires. Doesn't the place look familiar to you?” Asked the woman, stepping to Seven's side.</p>
<p>Seven thought about it, but then shook her head. "No." she said disappointed, but the woman smiled gently at her.</p>
<p>"That doesn't matter." she said and stepped through the garden gate and invited Seven to follow her. Both women sat on the small bench on the porch and looked over at the sea.</p>
<p>"Please explain to me why I am here and who you are." Seven asked for a quiet moment.</p>
<p>“You are here because you are a lost soul. At this moment your dying body lies in the shuttle and fights to either live or die in a millisecond. You have done everything to get to this point now. You stopped regenerating and you didn't eat anything. But your soul and your spirit do not agree on how to proceed. The universe doesn't like unnecessary losses, so it gives you the chance to linger here and you have infinite time to think about whether you want to move forward into the light and thus give up your existence as Seven of Nine / Annika Hansen, or whether you want to return into life. I am here to accompany you on this path, to advise you and to assist you. I'll be here if you want, but I'll go when you like to be alone.” The woman explained and Seven thought about it for a long time. It didn't make much sense to her, but she didn't care either. She no longer had anything that was important in her life. She didn't care if she died or was here.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Asked Seven after just sitting quietly on the bench for a long time and looking out to sea.</p>
<p>"Aria" she said and smiled at Seven. Seven blinked her eyes back at Aria before turning back to the view.</p>
<p>"If you want, I'll leave you alone and come back later." Aria replied after spending more moments quietly on the bench. Seven nodded her head slightly and Aria stood on the bench and strolled off the porch.</p>
<p>"Call me if you need company." She called out to Seven before slowly walking down the path to the sea and at some point was out of sight.</p>
<p>Seven took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her body. Then she closed her eyes and tried to hear her heart beat.</p>
<p>When she was calm and stable inside, she entered the little house. After she opened the front door she was in the living area, which looked cozy and inviting, furnished. In the back she could see a kitchen island and cupboards. Three doors opened on the right.</p>
<p>Seven walked slowly into the house and examined the furnishings before approaching the first door. Since it was a bathroom, she closed the door and walked a few steps to the second door. Behind this door was a bedroom, which was dominated by a large double bed and on the wall was a large wardrobe.</p>
<p>Seven closed the door and walked to the third door. When she opened it, she stopped short and held her breath. It was a child´s room, more precisely a child´s room for a girl. She could tell by the fact that the room was decorated in girls' colors, similar to Naomi Wildman's room. There was a corner with dolls, a bookshelf with picture books, a bed with an iron frame, which had ornate elements, and a veil was attached to the ceiling above the bed, which fell to the left and right of the bed and framed it. Seven found a doll on the bed.</p>
<p>The doll beamed at Seven with her smile and suddenly a memory broke out of Seven. She quickly pulled her doll Annabella to her and hid her face in her. Annabella was her favorite doll when she was little. She had taken them with her on "the Raven" back then.</p>
<p>The tears ran softly down Seven's cheeks as she sat on the bed with Annabella and weeping silently for her childhood.</p>
<p>Aria gently put a hand on Seven's shoulder, startling her a little.</p>
<p>"Do you know where you are now?" She asked softly and Seven nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Well, would you like to be a little child again and make up for the time that the Borg took away from you?" Aria asked seriously and Seven looked at her confused, while she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Would that be possible?" She asked in a shaky voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything is possible here in the intermediate world, you can be a child again if you want to. If that's what makes you decide whether you want to go back to life or die, then anything is possible." explained Aria.</p>
<p>"What do I have to do?" Seven asked curiously while still holding Annabella close.</p>
<p>"You just have to wish it for yourself." Replied Aria and smiled warmly at Seven, who turned into little Annika Hansen within a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to call you Annika or does it stay with Seven?"asked Aria, who sat down next to Seven on the bed and took Seven in her arms and held her tight. She lovingly stroked her back and her long hair.</p>
<p>Seven thought for a long time, but then decided that she wanted to continue to be called Seven and Aria nodded her head.</p>
<p>Both sat in bed for a long time, while little Seven huddled against Aria's warm body and held Annabella close.</p>
<p>"Can I wish my parents here?" Seven asked softly.</p>
<p>“No, you can't. They would just be a projection, not real. You would notice the difference immediately and be disappointed with the result." Aria explained and Seven looked at her sadly.</p>
<p>"But everything here is a projection, what's the difference?" She asked confused.</p>
<p>“Well everything here is just a place with inanimate objects. So it works. But it doesn't work with people. I'm sorry. Shall we go out now and spend some time on the beach?” Aria asked to distract Seven from thinking about her parents.</p>
<p>Seven smiled at her happily and immediately jumped out of bed. But then she looked down at her now much too big bio suit.</p>
<p>"I need something that suits me." She said and Aria, who had also got up from bed, went to the closet and looked there for suitable things. She pulled out a pair of pants, a warm wool sweater, underwear and socks and handed them to Seven, who was struggling to get out of her organic suit.</p>
<p>Aria put the clothes on the bed and helped Seven undress. After she was finally released from the bio suit, Aria gave her the underwear and socks, but since Seven had never worn underwear and socks, she had to help her get them on.</p>
<p>"I didn't know that I was so helpless as a child." Seven whined a little and Aria smiled at her.</p>
<p>“You will get used to it and don't forget, you can grow up at any time. You just have to wish it.” Aria said and held out her hand to Seven after she had dressed herself. Seven took the hand and together with Annabella they left Annika Hansen's child´s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aria took a blanket from the living room and took it down to the beach. On the beach, Aria unfolded the blanket and they both sat on it. Seven snuggled into Aria's body while curiously watching the other people on the beach.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" She asked, a little scared.</p>
<p>“These are other people who have already died but cannot yet accept or understand their death. Theire are not ready to go into the light yet, so stay here until theire are ready.” Aria said, while she held Seven warm in her arms.</p>
<p>"But why are their in my place that I imagined?" She asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Maybe their imagined this place too. But basically everyone can go where he or she likes. If you want you could go to a place that someone else imagined." Aria explained.</p>
<p>"What happens to the places once you've made up your mind?" Seven asked further.</p>
<p>"They are either visited by other people or they fade and then disappear completely and are covered by new places." said Aria.</p>
<p>"Look, there are children over there, would you like to play with them?" Asked Aria after they had sat quietly on the blanket for a while and looked out at the sea.</p>
<p>Seven turned from Aria's embrace and looked over at the children, pondering. But then she shook her head.</p>
<p>"No." she said softly and Aria looked down at her. "You don't have to be afraid of them."</p>
<p>"I'm not afraid." said Seven, but you could see the uncertainty on her small face.</p>
<p>"Why you don't want to play with them?" Asked Aria.</p>
<p>Seven gave Aria a frightened look but didn't answer.</p>
<p>“All you have to do is go over to them and ask if you can play. It is not more. Come on, dare it.“ Aria asked her. Seven got up uncertainly and handed her doll to Aria. Then she took tiny steps towards the group of children who were playing about 40 meters away.</p>
<p>Shortly before Seven had reached the children's group, she looked back at Aria fearfully, but Aria waved encouragingly so that Seven continued to walk forward. But before she got to the children, she stopped and watched them carefully for a while.</p>
<p>"Hey, who are you?" Suddenly asked a girl who had turned to her.</p>
<p>Seven took a few steps back fearfully, but the girl ran towards her.</p>
<p>"I'm Lorie and who are you?" Lorie was a little taller than Seven, but gave her a friendly look and made a nice impression.</p>
<p>"Seven." Seven said softly.</p>
<p>"Do you want to play?" Lorie asked and Seven shyly nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Alright, come. Do you know the game we play?” Lorie asked as she took Seven's hand and pulled her to the other children.</p>
<p>Seven shook her head, but unlike expected, Lorie didn't react angrily at her, but began to explain the game.</p>
<p>“Do you see this circle around us? We are not allowed to leave, the boy over there is Sam, he has a blindfold around his eyes, he has to catch one of us. As soon as he has caught someone, it is the next kid turn and gets the blindfold. And then it goes on." Lorie explained hastily, since Sam had already started looking blindly for the other children.</p>
<p>Seven understood the game very quickly, and since she was a little smaller than the other children, she was nimble and quick and could therefore always escape the viewfinder. The children played for many hours and when a game became too boring for them they would come up with a new game.</p>
<p>Seven was so absorbed in the games and having so much fun that she quickly lost her fear of the other children.</p>
<p>But then suddenly the mood changed, all the children suddenly stopped and looked at a bigger girl who was just coming up to them. Seven looked attentively in her direction as soon as she noticed that the mood had changed.</p>
<p>The bigger girl walked straight up to the group of children and looked disapprovingly at Seven.</p>
<p>"What is the little dung toad doing here?" She asked around and Seven tried to make herself invisible. But the girl was still looking at her with eagle eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey Dora, this is Seven, she's new here and she played with us." Lorie replied easily.</p>
<p>"Since when have you been playing with babies?" Dora asked contemptuously.</p>
<p>All the children looked silently at Seven and then back at Dora, then shrugged their shoulders but said nothing more. Dora went straight to Seven and stopped just a few inches from her.</p>
<p>"Make sure you get away, we don't play with babies." Dora said and Seven tried desperately to hold back the tears that were already stinging her eyes. Then she looked helplessly over at Lorie, but she had turned away a little and looked bored out to sea.</p>
<p>Seven swallowed once, then turned and quickly ran away. She could hear Dora laughing loudly. As soon as Seven got to Aria, she fled into her arms and curled up in her lap and cried out. Meanwhile, Aria gently stroked her back and head. For a very long time, Seven stayed in Aria's arms until she stopped crying.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Asked Aria, even though she knew what had happened.</p>
<p>"Not important." Replied Seven, now very grown up again, although she still looked like little Annika.</p>
<p>"Hm ... don't you want to tell me?" Aria asked again, but Seven shook her head and looked defiantly at Aria, as children sometimes do.</p>
<p>"Okay, how about we go back into the house and we have dinner and then go to bed?" Asked Aria with a smile.</p>
<p>Seven thought for a moment and she actually felt hungry and tired too. Little eating  and then sleeping would certainly not be a bad idea.</p>
<p>"Acceptable." she said Borg-wise, making Aria giggle.</p>
<p>"Come on then." said Aria, pushing Seven off her lap. As soon as they were both off the ceiling, Aria picked them up and they both walked quietly back to the house. On the way there, Seven slipped her little hand into Aria's hand, but stayed still the way.</p>
<p>After they got to the house, Seven retired to her room and lay down on her bed with her doll Annabella and held her tight. Meanwhile, Aria was preparing food in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Seven could hear the rattle of various pots, plates, and other kitchen utensils. And normally she would go over and see or help, but right now she was just too sad. She had had so much fun with the other children all afternoon. Why did this Dora have to come and destroy everything? What had she done to Dora? And why were the other children suddenly so strange to her and not saying anything? Seven thought about it hard.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**********************************</p>
</div>But the more she thought, the more she remembered the many things Bea had said to her. How useless, frustrating, stiff and stupid she was. How much better and easier everything would be if Seven were no longer there.<p>In the beginning Bea was very nice to her and often invited her on dates. She had practically showered Seven with so much love that it was almost creepy for Seven. But for herself it was nice to be loved and understood. She had finally found someone who gave her everything she had missed so wistfully for a while. They had had a good time together. However, the more time they had spent together and the more it became a love affair, the more Bea changed.</p>
<p>No matter what Seven did, it wasn't right for Bea. Seven kissed the wrong way, not passionately enough, not loving, not beautiful. Seven wasn't touching her properly and she was too stiff during sex. Seven wasn't ready for sex herself and at the beginning Bea calmed her down and told her that she didn't want to push her. But the longer it took and Seven still didn't want to be touched, the more Bea was annoyed by Seven and her chastity.</p>
<p>Seven had made an effort, she had kissed Bea the way she wanted, touched her the way she wanted, she did everything Bea wanted, but it was always not good enough. At some point Bea was so frustrated and angry that she scolded Seven more and more often, even hurting her with words, but also physically. Seven didn't know what she was doing wrong and at some point she stopped thinking about it and just did what Bea wanted. But that didn't make Bea happy either, no, it made her overall situation even worse and only made her even more angry and angry.</p>
<p>Everything would have been easier if they'd ended this relationship. But Bea didn't want that. She had told Seven that she loved her and would do anything to keep the relationship going. Besides, she had told Seven that there would be no one who would love Seven except Bea. Bea told her that through her implants, her scars, and her guilt of assimilating so many other living things and being a Borg, no one would ever be able to accept and love her the way she did.</p>
<p>It didn't take long and Bea had started to rant not only about Seven, but also about others like the captain. The captain who didn't see that Bea was clever, intelligent and brilliant and, under normal circumstances, should have been a lieutenant long ago instead of working in the maintenance team like a simple cleaning lady.</p>
<p>The more Bea scolded and railed about the other crew members, the annoying doctor, Neelix bad food, Commander Chakotay arrogance, Harry stupidity, B'Elanna quarrelsome and snappy manner, the more Seven felt isolated from the others. She no longer dared to play with the Captain Velocity or have discussions with her, or play with Naomi Kade's Kot. So Seven withdrew more and more from the others. And strangely enough, Bea's mood improved for a short time. But that didn't last long, no, she quickly began to rant again.</p>
<p>She scolded the captain for how much she had manipulated Seven since she had freed her from the Borg and treated and trained Seven like a pet. She scolded the doctor who was so horny and who had put Seven in that completely ridiculous bio suit. Where Seven looked more than unfavorable in the bio suit, her bum looked too fat and her breasts too huge and dominant. And overall, Seven looked like a doll that everyone wanted and should fuck. That was Bea's opinion and she said this opinion so often that at some point Seven only believed her and felt worse and worse because she found her body repulsive.</p>
<p>Seven no longer wanted to wear the bio suit, so she went to the doctor and asked him if it was still necessary for her to wear the bio suit. Since he still thought it was important and couldn't suggest any better alternatives, but also couldn't prove how important the bio suit was for Seven, Seven had started to discuss with him. It quickly turned into an argument in which Seven had fled the infirmary in frustration and never went there again for a check-up.</p>
<p>She had also sought a conversation with the captain, but this conversation was more than frustrating and annoying and had ended in a huge argument.</p>
<p>Seven had withdrawn from then on, from the doctor and also from the captain, and had avoided them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**********************************</p>
</div>And now she was rejected as a child by other children. It was all too much. Nobody wanted her and nobody liked her. So why should she go back to life? Her body was ugly, she had scars, borg implants, she had assimilated many species and so much to blame for that, she had never done anything right as a human and had only offended everyone with her arrogant, aloof manner. She had no friends and nobody otherwise who would miss her. So why continue to suffer? As a Borg drone she was importan and had a job, but as a human she was just a disappointment.<p>Seven began to cry bitterly as she buried her face in her pillow and hugged Annabella tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seven?" Aria asked worried and sat down on the cot. "Come into my arms and let's talk about what makes you feel so bad." Aria pleaded gently and Seven crawled in her lap and hid her little tearful face on Aria´s shoulder.</p>
<p>"Why do you let Dora and Bea treat you so badly? Why do you think they're right?” Aria asked after a brief moment.</p>
<p>Seven took her head off Aria's shoulder and looked closely at her. Then she crawled out of her lap and sat next to her on the bed.</p>
<p>"How do you know about Bea and Dora?" She asked anxiously and turned back into the adult Seven.</p>
<p>Aria smiled gently at Seven before answering.</p>
<p>“I know a lot, where from or why is not important at the moment. The only thing that is important at the moment is you. So why do you believe both of them more than anyone else?” Aria asked gently again.</p>
<p>"Everyone else?" Asked Seven, frowning and looking at Aria questioningly.</p>
<p>“Yes, you think that you don't mean anything to anyone and that you are a disappointment for everyone, but only two people have told you that. Dora called you a baby and Bea treated you terribly and made you feel and think badly. Why do you believe them two more than the others, like the kids you played with all this afternoon or the people on Voyager who enjoyed spending time with you like your captain, Naomi and the doctor?” Hacked Aria after.</p>
<p>Seven looked at her uncertainly and didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>“You know, there are people who feel good when they can make other people feel bad. You choose someone especially for it and follow a precise plan. Bea is someone like that - she is a sociopath or narcissist who systematically abused you physically and mentally so that she could feel better. Dora is a different story, she is unhappy and takes it out on other people in order to feel better." Aria explained and Seven looked at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"How do you know all this?" Asked Seven after thinking for a moment.</p>
<p>“I already said I know a lot, but it doesn't matter now. It is important that you recognize that none of what Bea said to you is true. You are neither worthless, nor useless, nor stupid, or ugly. Everything Bea said to you, she said to you, to break you and get you where she wanted you to go. Namely that you feel the way you felt, that you want to take your life and think that there is nobody in the world, in the universe, who loves, appreciates and admires you.” Aria explained and Seven saw her frowning on.</p>
<p>“The truth is that if you give up and end your existence now, you will be missed. Exactly at that moment the Voyager crew found out that a shuttle is missing and that you have also disappeared. Your captain turned Voyager around and they're looking for you. It would break Kathryn Janeway's heart if she found your lifeless body on the shuttle. Because she loves you and is worried about you." Aria explained and Seven looked at her again with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"She loves me?" She asked stunned. "How so?"</p>
<p>“Yes, she loves you. She loves you for all the things that Bea could never  want to see in you or did not recognize. She loves you because you have never given up to recapture and explore your humanity. She loves you because you're the only person on Voyager who really meets her eye to eye. You say what you think, regardless of whether she is pleased or angry, and that is what she values about you. Your philosophical discussions challenge them and you get them to think about a lot and sometimes even rethink. You touched her heart and spirit with everything you are and what you have. But she is also the captain and as such she thinks that she doesn't deserve to find love and happiness on the long journey home in the Alpha Quadrant and to allow it, where her spaceship and her crew are far away in the Delta Quadrant from their loved ones, families, relatives and friends.” Aria explained and Seven looked at her puzzled because Aria knew so much about her captain.</p>
<p>"You love her too, right?" Aria asked after a quiet moment and Seven nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I didn't think she loved me too. I believed Bea and I said a lot of bad things to the captain. How could I ever make it up to you?” Seven asked sincerely, looking at Aria.</p>
<p>“By living, facing life and the situation, and sincerely apologizing to her for your hurtful words. Explain where these words came from and why you said them. Explain to her how you felt back then and that you are now sorry for what you said to her.” Aria replied and smiled warmly at Seven.</p>
<p>“How could I go back to Voyager and face a life where I've done so much wrong and hurt the people I care about with my behavior and words? And how should I deal with Bea? She will be there, turn everyone against me and show them the photos she secretly took of my disfigured body. Then everyone will know how unacceptable and flawed I am.” Seven asked desperately.</p>
<p>“That she took pictures of your body without your knowledge and consent was a very serious and very cross-border act, just like everything else she did with you. I will make sure that nobody ever gets to see these photos. But not because the sight of you in this photo is ugly or horrible, but because it violates your personal rights and makes you feel bad." Aria replied and took Seven in her arms.</p>
<p>Seven let herself fall into the embrace and enjoyed a long moment, the soothing warmth and security that spread through her body. She had been feeling bad for so many months and Seven hadn't been able or willing to talk to anyone about it. And talking to Aria now about what had happened was very good.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Seven whispered softly as she broke away from the embrace. "May I stay here and continue exploring my childhood?" Asked Seven, who wanted to be a child for a while and didn't want to return to Voyager and Bea so quickly.</p>
<p>Aria smiled at herself with delight. "Yes, you can. You can stay here and be a child as long as you want and as you need. A millisecond can be infinitely long here in the intermediate world. Shall we have dinner now?” Aria asked, but Seven shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not hungry, I would like to sleep a little." She said and Aria looked at her understandingly and then got up from the bed. But Seven held her arm.</p>
<p>"Can you stay here until I fall asleep, please?" She asked as she transformed back into a child.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." Aria replied and lay down next to Seven, who was now a child again. Little Seven snuggled into Aria's arms while holding her doll Annabella tight. Seven fell asleep very quickly while Aria held her safe and secure and watched over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." Seven mumbled softly when she woke up a few hours later in Aria's arms and saw the sun shining in through the window.</p>
<p>"Good morning." Aria replied cheerfully. "Ready to get up and explore a new day?"</p>
<p>Seven ran her hands over her eyes, rubbed off her tiredness, then nodded her tiny head.</p>
<p>“Great, let's have breakfast and go down to the beach. I bet it will be such a beautiful day that we might be able to go swimming and build sandcastles.” Aria exclaimed cheerfully and got up from the bed.</p>
<p>Seven looked at her a little uncertainly. "I ... I can't swim and what are sandcastles?" She asked while Aria was already looking for clothes from the closet.</p>
<p>“It doesn't matter, I'll show you how to swim and how to build sandcastles. For swimming we only need swimwear and for the sand castle we need digging gear. I saw some in the hall closet yesterday. Don't worry, this will be fun. Trust me.” said Aria.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****************************</p>
</div>After breakfast, which consisted of toast and scrambled eggs with milk for Seven and a coffee for Aria, the two set off, loaded with a large beach bag, where their towels and bathing suits were stowed away and a small bag with the digging stuff inside, on the way to the beach. Seven had the beach blanket tucked under her arm while Aria was still holding a picnic basket full of food and drink.<p>In the early morning it was still quite quiet on the beach and almost deserted. Seven and Aria chose a nice place to spread out their beach blanket and put their things on it. Since it was still too cool to bathe, Aria showed Seven how to build a sand castle. Seven liked it very quickly and began to dig in the sand with her shovel and build her castle bigger and bigger.</p>
<p>While Seven was busy with her sandcastle, the time passed by so quickly that she hardly noticed how slowly the beach was filling with people. Only when Lorie stood in front of her and exclaimed a big "Wow, you've built a fancy beach castle." Seven noticed that she was no longer alone.</p>
<p>A little uncertainly she looked up at Lorie and was surprised that the girl, who was a little older than herself, had spoken to her when she had suddenly ignored her yesterday after Dora came.</p>
<p>"Hello" said Seven shyly and put a hand on her forehead because the sun was blind her.</p>
<p>"May I help you build?" Lorie asked and Seven looked at her in amazement, but then nodded her head.</p>
<p>The two girls continued to build the sand castle together until they were joined by other children who were also playing yesterday. Together they built very busy and in peace the beach castle.</p>
<p>As far as Seven could tell, they all had a lot of fun building and little by little, they also started talking to each other, joking and exchanging little teasing. The mood was very relaxed and pleasant.</p>
<p>But then from one moment to the next the mood changed. At first Seven hadn't noticed, as she was very busy shaping the top of a castle. The other children were suddenly suspiciously quiet and so Seven looked around for them and exactly at that moment she saw why the mood had changed.</p>
<p>The children left Seven and ran in the direction Dora was coming from. Seven looked spellbound at the approaching girl and couldn't move. Somehow Seven hoped that Dora wouldn't come over, but would just go to play in the other direction with the children who had run over to her. Unfortunately, Dora did not do her this favor, but walked purposefully towards Seven and her now huge castle.</p>
<p>Dora stopped just a few steps from the sand castle and looked at it appraisingly and rolled her eyes. Then, without warning, she jumped in the middle of the beach castle and destroyed it with her feet and in a kind of tantrum trampled down everything that Seven and the children had created together in the last few hours.</p>
<p>Seven, who was more than disturbed by this behavior, was almost close to tears and was almost ready to run to Aria to hide from Dora and her anger. But then she remembered that she wasn't a little girl at all. That she was Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone. Borg drones weren't afraid! And she had experienced and seen so much in her life that she was simply not allowed to act like a little girl.</p>
<p>So she straightened up and turned back into her adult self. Dora, who now only reached up to her breasts, looked at her confused and uncertain. And exactly at that moment, Seven realized that Dora was only a little girl, about 10 years old. Nothing to be afraid of.</p>
<p>“It was very unkind of you to destroy the beach castle that the other children and I were building all day. Please explain yourself.” Seven said in her natural way, but Dora started to cry and surprised the other children, but also Seven.</p>
<p>An unexpected sensation formed inside Seven - compassion. Sympathy for this girl who had just so irrationally destroyed her beach castle. Whichever way she'd done it, it didn't matter.</p>
<p>So Seven knelt down in front of Dora so that she was almost at eye level with the girl. Then she pulled Dora into her arms and hugged her gently. At first Dora was very shocked by this gesture and she didn't know how to behave, but the longer Seven held her, the more she relaxed in the embrace. So much so that she put her arms around Seven and gave her a hug too.</p>
<p>The other children looked on in amazement and didn't know how to act. Therefore they stay calm and continue to watch them from a short distance. Meanwhile, Aria, sitting on the beach blanket nearby, smiled happily in Seven's direction. Because she knew that Seven had cleared one more hurdle on the way back to her self-confidence and back to life.</p>
<p>Seven slowly pulled away from Dora and looked deep into her eyes.</p>
<p>"I wanted to learn to swim today, would you like to help me?" Seven asked gently and Dora looked at her confused, on the one hand because she did not understand why Seven asked about it and on the other hand because Seven did not scold her or punish her for their bad behavior.</p>
<p>"You can't swim?" Asked Dora, because she couldn't think of anything else to react to this strange situation.</p>
<p>"No, I never learned." Seven replied as she transformed back into her younger self. "Before I could learn, I was assimilated by the Borg." Seven continued.</p>
<p>Dora widened her eyes and opened her mouth.</p>
<p>"From the Borg ???" she asked and Seven nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Yes, from the Borg. Do you know who that is?” Seven asked and Dora nodded her head in awe.</p>
<p>“Well, you don't need to be afraid of me, I'm no longer a Borg drone and I won't assimilate anyone anymore. Would you like to show me how I can learn to swim?” Seven asked again and Dora still looked at her amazed.</p>
<p>But after thinking about it for a moment, she nodded her head. And Seven looked at her happily. Then she quickly ran over to the beach blanket and Aria and quickly took off her clothes and put on her swimsuit. Then she quickly ran back to Dora and gave her a broad smile.</p>
<p>"I'm ready, let´s go." She said and Dora had to grin.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay ... always slowly." She said, while she took off her own clothes and a bathing suit appeared.</p>
<p>The other children came running and they all went down to the sea together, where Dora showed Seven how to swim.</p>
<p>Aria continued to sit on the beach blanket, happily watching the children swim, splash and play in the water all afternoon. While she was sitting like that, a man approached her and sat down with her.</p>
<p>"Hello Aria." he said and Aria looked at him gently. "Hello Richard."</p>
<p>"It's nice to see that Dora can play happily and carefree with the other children without dominating them." said Richard.</p>
<p>“Yes, it's nice to see. What do you think how she will decide?" Aria asked and looked at Richard questioningly.</p>
<p>“I think she is ready to go into the light now. In her short life she has had so many bad experiences and has been hurt again and again. As a result, she always tried to dominate all the other children around her, as a protective shield so as not to get hurt again. And now your Seven has done something that no one else has done before. And it was so easy. I think Dora can now assume that she deserves to go into the light and that it is not a trick to hurt her again. I'm very confident.” Richard said, his eyes looking a little watery.</p>
<p>No wonder thought Aria, where Dora had been here for so long and she had never really experienced a change and could never learn, because all children had always only accepted their dominant manner and had never done anything about it.</p>
<p>Aria was very proud of Seven that she had faced Dora and how she had dealt with this situation, where she probably had to muster a lot of courage and strength that she had lost because of Bea.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****************************</p>
</div>Over the next few days, weeks and months, Seven could try herself out as a child and learn everything she had never been able to do on Voyager before. She made friends with the other children, had many different adventures with them, went through different situations and also had to deal with the goodbye.<p>Many children with whom they had befriended gradually left the intermediate world and went into the light. Aria had explained to Seven that it was children who had died in an accident or a violent crime, but had ended up in the intermediate world because they had not yet understood their death and were afraid to go further into the light and therefore still needed time.</p>
<p>At first, Seven found it difficult to say goodbye to her friends and accept that they were ready to walk into the light. Therefore, she shed many tears at the first farewells and was deeply sad. A sensation that was quite new to her. But little by little, she learned that it was the natural course of life that her friends were ready to move on. And once she accepted that, she could be happy for her friends and move on herself.</p>
<p>In this way she allowed herself to grow older and have new experiences as a teenager. She learned to ride a horse, surfing, ride a bike, meet up with her friends to dance, have Overnight parties parties and had her first kiss with a boy named Jamie and soon afterwards her first lovesickness when Jamie decided to walk into the light.</p>
<p>The longer she lived in the intermediate world, the more she forgot about Voyager and the problems she had there. When her best friend Melanie was ready to go into the light, even Seven suddenly had the desire to go into the light. She thought for a long time about why she shouldn't go into the light. She couldn't think of anything against it and so she had her first heated discussions with Aria.</p>
<p>Aria, who was always proud of what Seven had mastered and learned in the meantime, was not enthusiastic about the idea that Seven wanted to go into the light. She gave Seven all the reasons that spoke against it, but Seven was as stubborn as a teenager could be.</p>
<p>Aira and Seven argued for many hours and there was a lot of frustration on each side, but Aria also knew that this was an important development phase that Seven was in and that there was no easy path for Seven.</p>
<p>"I want to go into the light!" Said Seven angrily and Aria looked at her wistfully.</p>
<p>"But you can't go into the light and you know that. We have discussed that so often." Aria replied gently.</p>
<p>"That's not fair!" Seven shouted in frustration and angrily stomped into her room and slammed her door loudly. In the meantime, not only had Seven changed, but also her room. A girl's room had gradually become a teenage room. The toys and dolls were slow giving way to other things. Like Seven's riding, surfing and tennis equipment, books, clothes that were lying around here and there and other decorative items now adorned Seven's room. There were a number of picture frames  with Seven and her friends in different situations from pictures smiling and looking happy.</p>
<p>She had experienced so much here in the intermediate world and had so many friends. They all went into the light at some point. It wasn't fair that she was the only one not allowed to go into the light, but should go her way back to life. But why should she go this way? Why should she go back to where she had experienced and even caused so much pain herself?</p>
<p>That just didn't go into her head. And she didn't understand why Aria, who loved her as much as a mother, wanted to do this to her. Aria had always been on her side so far and had helped her so much and was always there for her and now she was so adamant about this. Why was she just like that?</p>
<p>Aria was gently putting her hand on Seven's shoulder while Seven lay on her bed, crying in her pillows. Aria always knew when Seven needed comfort and a hug. And so it was this time too. So Seven turned to her and wrapped her arms around Aria and Aria hugged her, stroking her long blond hair as she had always done when she was a little girl, and just held her tight and waited . Waited until Seven had shed all tears and was ready to listen.</p>
<p>“The others are already dead when they come here. Only their fear prevents them from going further into the light, so they are allowed to linger here in the intermediate world until they are ready to go into the light. But you are not dead yet. There is still so much life in you and there is still so much that you should experience in life that I just don't want you to go into the light now. I want you to go back to real life, to experience true love, to build true friendships, to experience true happiness. But also experience the dark side of life and cope with them, as you have always done so far. You are brave and strong, smart and thoughtful, you are valuable and important, so you must not go into the light. It is not yet the way the universe has planned for you. Please believe me, I only want the best for you. And that is life and not the light. Only when you are old and frail is the light the place where you belong. But now it's life.” Aria said softly and lovingly, before kissing Seven on the forehead and pulling her tightly into her arms again.</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you fulfill my greatest wish?” Seven asked, her eyes shining hopefully on Aria.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course." she said and the next moment Seven's parents appeared in their room. Seven broke out of the hug with Aria and got up from her bed. Aria was right, her parents were just a projection, not real people, you saw it immediately. But it was more than enough for Seven. So she slipped into her parents' open arms and let them hug her lovingly.</p>
<p>It was only after a long moment that she wriggled away from her parents' arms. And immediately they were gone again. Seven turned back to Aria. Isolated tears ran down her face, but they were tears of joy.</p>
<p>"Thank you Aria." she said affectionately and pulled Aria into another hug. Aria knew that Seven thanked not only for the fulfillment of her wish, but for everything that they had shared and experienced together over the past months and years.</p>
<p>"Will I remember you and everything here?" Asked Seven, but Aria shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, it will have been like a dream for you. Some things will be clearly remembered and some will be very obscure. But the most important thing is anchored here in your heart and in your mind. You will not be alone, I will always be in your heart, just as you will always be in my heart.” Aria replied gently and looked at Seven lovingly.</p>
<p>"I love you Aria." Seven said and hugged she other lovingly, while Aria gave the hug back and also whispered softly in Seven's ear.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Then everything around Seven went dark and Aria's embrace dissolved into nothing and Seven drifted into a sea of nothing ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some time later on Voyager, on Gamma shift, Harry looked up from his work console and tapped his communicator. He didn't like doing it, but what he'd found was important enough to wake the captain from her sleep.</p>
<p>"Harry Kim to Captain Janeway." he called her. For a long moment nothing happened, which didn't surprise him either, since it was the middle of the night and the captain was certainly asleep. Only after a few seconds does the captain answer in a sleepy voice.</p>
<p>"Harry what's up?" She asked.</p>
<p>"There is a message from the hangar deck that a class 2 shuttle is missing." Harry reported and Kathryn immediately sat upright in her bed, alarmed.</p>
<p>“A class 2 shuttle? Did the sensors report an unauthorized start?” She asked.</p>
<p>"No, Captain." Harry replied, looking back down at his work console.</p>
<p>"I'm on my way." Kathryn said while she quickly pulled her uniform on over her nightgown and then hurried to the bridge.</p>
<p>"Harry do you have any records of how a Class 2 shuttle can just go away like that?"</p>
<p>"No." Harry admitted, then turned back to his work console and entered several codes to access the security data from the hangar deck.</p>
<p>"Doctor to Captain" suddenly reports the doctor and Kathryn hurriedly tapped her communicator.</p>
<p>"Doctor, what's up?" She asked politely in her captain's tone.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to check on Seven again to make sure that she is okay, but she is no longer in her alcove and the computer cannot tell where she is on the Voyager." Reports the doctor worried and Kathryn looked speechless at the big screen and was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"Captain?" Asked the doctor after he hadn't received an answer from the captain.</p>
<p>"Harry, immediately scan Voyager for Sevens Borg signature. Doctor, we have a missing shuttle here.” She explained to the doctor, who immediately drew his own conclusions.</p>
<p>"The computer can no longer detect Borg signatures on Voyager." Harry explained and looked worriedly at the captain, who was holding a hand to the bridge of her nose and rubbing it.</p>
<p>"Is there any indication of how long the shuttle has been absent?" She asked further, and Harry checked.</p>
<p>“No captain. But the head of department is sure that all shuttles were complete 3 hours ago.” Harry explained and Kathryn thought about it.</p>
<p>"Well, then we should go into astrometry and run the long-range sensors through a scan, maybe we can still discover a warp trail from the missing shuttle." Kathryn decided and Harry passed his station to another ensign and followed the captain into the turbolift.</p>
<p>Both reached Astrometry a short time later and immediately got to work. As soon as they found the warp track of the missing shuttle, Kathryn let the Voyager turn and fly back to the given coordinates.</p>
<p>While they were flying back, Kathryn brought Chakotay and Tuvok out of their sleep so that they could join her.</p>
<p>After the Voyager had been on the move for about 45 minutes, it found the unpowered missing shuttle.</p>
<p>"Harry?" Asked Kathryn worried.</p>
<p>“There's one person on the shuttle, it's Seven. But their signs of life are very weak.” He explained immediately.</p>
<p>"Tuvok activate the tractor beam and pull the shuttle into the hangar deck." Said Kathryn, while she was already on the way to the turbolift.</p>
<p>"Chakotay, you have the bridge." she said before she got into the turbolift and was brought down to the hangar deck. On the way there she informed the doctor that he should meet her there.</p>
<p>As soon as the shuttle landed safely on the hangar deck, Kathryn opened the shuttle door with a code and she and the doctor hurried inside. Up front in the pilot's chair they found Seven slumped in the pilot's chair. The doctor immediately scanned them with his tricorder.</p>
<p>“She is alive, but she is very weak. She has a laceration on her forehead, but it looks worse than it really is. We should urgently put Seven in her alcove before all of her nanoprobes and her cortical knot shut down.” the doctor said in an urgent tone.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's beam them into Cargo Bay 2 with a *place to place transport* so that she can regenerate immediately." replied Kathryn worried.</p>
<p>A few minutes later the two of them had put Seven in their alcove and entered a 14-day regeneration cycle.</p>
<p>Kathryn tapped her communicator and called Tuvok.</p>
<p>"Tuvok, I want you to send a security team to make sure that Seven stays in her alcove and doesn't interrupt the regeneration again." Explained Kathryn.</p>
<p>"Got it, Captain." He replied and ended the call.</p>
<p>“Thank you doctor for your help. I'm staying with Seven until the security team arrives. You can go.” She said and the doctor nodded to her and left Cargo Bay 2.</p>
<p>Kathryn stepped close to Seven and examined her closely. Only now, when she looked closely, did she notice that Seven was holding a doll in her arms. Kathryn looked at the doll in amazement and wondered where Seven got this doll from.</p>
<p>Then she looked at Seven again and the sight of it stung her heart again, as she looked a little more battered just like a few hours ago when she had already put Seven in her alcove.</p>
<p>The doctor had healed the laceration on her forehead quickly, but her bio suit still had a dark blood stain on it. Kathryn also wondered where Seven got this laceration from. So as soon as the security team arrived, she decided to take another look at the shuttle. Maybe Seven had hurt herself there. But why had she flown away from Voyager on a shuttle in the first place? None of this made any sense to Kathryn. Brooding, she continued to look at Seven and sighed deeply. Seven looked so emaciated. What had happened and why did she want to leave Voyager?</p>
<p>As soon as 2 men from the security team arrived and Kathryn had explained to them what she was asking of them, she left Cargo Bay 2 and made her way to the hangar deck.</p>
<p>Once there, she immediately looked around the shuttle but couldn't find anything that would explain Seven's laceration. So she left the hangar deck thoughtfully and returned to the bridge. Where she retired to her ready room with Chakotay and Tuvok and discussed with them the many things that were giving her a headache.</p>
<p>Both men were just as perplexed as Kathryn was. But Tuvok decided to get to the bottom of things, while Kathryn decided to spend the next 14 days at Seven in Cargo Bay 2 to make sure that she was okay there. Furthermore, a security team should always take over the watch as soon as they were needed on the bridge or needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Regeneration cycle complete." reported the computer, but since Kathryn sleep on her arm chair in front of Seven's alcove, she did not notice how Seven's eyes opened and she looked around, disoriented.</p>
<p>Seven looked down at her arm and had to smile when she saw Annabella, her doll. Immediately she thought of the face of a woman who was smiling lovingly at her. Aria - Seven thought and she had to smile.</p>
<p>Seven slowly got off the alcove platform and stopped in front of Kathryn and her armchair. She looked at them for a moment. Then she took the blanket that had slipped on the floor and carefully covered Kathryn with it so that she wouldn't freeze.</p>
<p>Before leaving Cargo Bay 2, she put her doll in her alcove and walked over to her work console. There she took access to Bea's private database and searched it until she found the file that Bea had created to blackmail Seven. As soon as Seven found the file with the various videos showing Seven pleasuring herself on Bea's command, Seven immediately deleted it. When that was done, Seven quietly left Cargo Bay 2 so she wouldn't wake Kathryn.</p>
<p>She was taken to deck 11 with the turbolift. Determined she went to Bea's quarters and operated the door buzzer. Shortly afterwards the door opened and Bea looked at Seven in amazement. The expression on her face instantly turned to angry and annoyed. Before she could say anything, however, Seven stood to full height, straightened her shoulders and stared at Bea emotionlessly.</p>
<p>Bea immediately noticed the physical change and therefore took a few steps back from Seven.</p>
<p>Seven was inwardly happy that Bea was suddenly the one who was scared of her the other way round. But Seven didn't want to hurt her, she just wanted to end this toxic relationship.</p>
<p>"It's over, I never want to see you again and never be bothered by you again. If you don't leave me alone or if you try to harm me, I'll report you to Tuvok for bodily harm.” Seven said in a cold, very decisive tone, so that Bea blinked at her confused.</p>
<p>But Seven didn't care, so she turned and quietly left the quarters. Outside in the hallway, however, she had to lean against the bulkhead and take a deep breath. She had done it, she had parted with Bea. The thoughts began to buzz in her head and her heart was still beating like crazy. Would Bea stick to leaving her alone or would she start harming Seven in some other way?</p>
<p>This uncertainty about what Bea was going to do immediately gave Seven a stomachache. But she was also very proud of herself because she had faced Bea and separated from her. No matter what came next, she was prepared for it and she was not alone, she could ask for help and would definitely get it.</p>
<p>Seven returned to Cargo Bay 2 with a strange energy, on the one hand very happy and glad to be free, but on the other hand worried about what would happen next.</p>
<p>The captain was still asleep in her armchair when Seven stepped closer and examined her closely. The captain looked so peaceful at the moment, so Seven knelt down and gently stroked her cheek.</p>
<p>Slowly Kathryn's eyes fluttered open and looked sleepily at Seven. But only when she recognized her did she smile gently at her.</p>
<p>"Seven?" She asked and Seven nodded her head, got up and unexpectedly sat down on the edge of the armchair and looked at Kathryn shamefully.</p>
<p>"Captain, I want to apologize to you for the things I said to you." She said softly and looked at Kathryn genuinely regretfully.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I accept your apology. But I want to know what happened in the last few weeks.” She said a little too sternly, but she really wanted to know what was going on.</p>
<p>“Captain, I can't tell you that. I can only say that I had personal problems that I just solved. I hope that's enough of as explanation?” Seven asked and Kathryn looked silent for a long moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, that's enough. But if you want to talk about it, I am always there for you. Not as a captain, but as your friend.” Kathryn explained and Seven smiled gratefully at her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I will definitely come back to this offer as soon as I am ready. But despite everything, can I make a few wishes?” Seven asked uncertainly and pulled her legs up on the armchair and put her arms around her knees and held them tight.</p>
<p>"That depends on what your wishes are." Kathryn explained unsure  and looked at Seven curiously, as she had never expressed wishes so directly and Kathryn is now wondering what wishes would come now.</p>
<p>“I would like to have my own quarters. It doesn't have to be large or have a viewing window. My alcove should fit in though.” Seven explained.</p>
<p>Kathryn then looked speechless at Seven. She had never thought that Seven would like to have her own quarters. But yes, it was only a logical wish, the more human she became, the more she wanted to be private.</p>
<p>“Good, your request for your own quarters is granted. I'll ask Chakotay first thing tomorrow which accommodation is available. Would you like to stay here or move into one of the guest quarters?" Kathryn asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I would like to move into guest quarters if possible and then move there when a smaller one is available." Seven replied and Kathryn nodded to her.</p>
<p>"What other wishes do you have?" Kathryn asked curiously, since Seven had just spoken of wishes and therefore there were more things that she wanted.</p>
<p>“I would like to change my bio suit for something else. The doctor will surely be against it, so I would prefer you to be on my side and help me with this request.” Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“Okay, I'll be happy to do that. Was that it or are there any more wishes?"</p>
<p>"I have one more wish and I am aware that it is a very selfish wish." Seven said, a little unsure whether she should really express this wish.</p>
<p>"Now tell me and I'll decide whether he's very selfish or a legitimate wish." Kathryn replied and was sure that Seven would definitely not express a wish that was selfish. So far, her first two wishes were very understandable and perfectly fine.</p>
<p>“I am aware that I had to regenerate for the last two weeks and therefore could not go about my work. But my last wish would be to be released from duty for another week.” Seven explained and Kathryn was now very surprised. Seven had never asked for a vacation.</p>
<p>“Even with your last wish, I can't see why it shouldn't be possible. Incidentally, I very much appreciate that you have carried these wishes to me. And as a captain, I even have the power to grant you your wishes.” Kathryn said and winked at Seven.</p>
<p>Seven smiled happily at Kathryn then.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much." she said and got up from the armchair and held out her hand to Kathryn to help her up. Kathryn gratefully took Seven's hand and when she stood on her feet she was so close to Seven that she seemed only a hand's breadth away from Seven.</p>
<p>Kathryn's look immediately changed and she looked lasciviously at Seven. In the last few days, where she had spent every spare minute at Seven's to make sure she was okay, she had thought about finally admitting to Seven how she felt for Seven and how she seemed at this moment to be the right moment for it. So Kathryn opened her mouth.</p>
<p>But before she could say anything, Seven let go of her hand again and turned away from her and took a few steps towards the cargo bay hold door.</p>
<p>“I would very much like to move into the guest quarters now." Seven said and Kathryn gave a short sigh of disappointment, because the moment when she wanted to confess her love to Seven ended so abruptly and she had no opportunity to say what she wanted to say.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. I'll ask B'Elanna to bring your alcove over and install it first thing tomorrow." Kathryn replied.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Captain, and I thank you for being here while I was regenerating. I appreciated your presence very much and it also calmed me down a lot.” Seven explained while walking out of Cargo Bay 2 with Kathryn.</p>
<p>Kathryn stopped and Seven looked around confusedly at her.</p>
<p>"You know when someone is watching you regenerate?" Kathryn asked embarrassed and Seven smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Yes of course. I was always aware of your presence, even before." Said Seven and Kathryn put her head in her hands and sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"Jeez Seven, why didn't you ever tell me anything?" Asked Kathryn and Seven looked at her with a frown.</p>
<p>“Why should I have said something? Your presence never bothered me, it always calmed me down.” She said logically and Kathryn looked at her embarrassed.</p>
<p>"But I disturbed your privacy." Replied Kathryn, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I live in a cargo bay, there is no privacy here. So far it has not bothered me, but now that I know how important privacy is, I would like to have it. Hence my wish for my own quarters.” Seven explained as she continued to the turbolift. But then she stopped abruptly because something had occurred to her.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, I've forgotten something. I'll be right back.” She said before starting run and returning to Cargo Bay 2. A short time later she came running back and held her doll in her arms and smiled happily.</p>
<p>"Where did you get she from?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven from the side as they boarded the turbolift and drove to Deck 3.</p>
<p>"I got she as a gift." Seven said simply and that seemed to settle the subject for her.</p>
<p>"Ah." Said Kathryn and walked out of the turbolift towards the guest quarters, which was right next to her quarters. There she quickly entered the door code and as soon as the door opened she turned back to Seven.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Captain." Seven said and pulled Kathryn into her arms and hugged her gently. Kathryn was so surprised that she hardly had a chance to react before Seven let go of her again.</p>
<p>“Sorry Captain, but that was for Kathryn, the woman behind your post. I am aware that it is not appropriate to hug the captain in public, but I also know that the person behind the captain is also human and therefore needs hugs every now and then. Please come to me whenever you need a hug, I am happy to give it to you and no, nobody will find out about it, because I also know how much the captain has to be visible to all crew members as a strong and courageous leader.” Seven explained , then she turned and went into the guest quarters. As soon as she was through the door, it closed and left a completely confused and speechless Kathryn behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Seven had walked into the guest quarters, she laid Annabella on the couch and went to the replicator. There she immediately replicated underwear and clothing similar to the things she had worn in the intermediate world. After replicating everything, she went into the bedroom with the things and took off her bio suit. She stood completely naked in the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time. On an impulse, she took her bobby pins out of her hair and let her hair fall freely onto her shoulder. She ran her finger through them, straightening them out.</p>
<p>In the intermediate world, she had no implants and her body had felt a lot lighter. Now she had her implants again and they made her body heavier, but also stronger.</p>
<p>Although Seven had to admit that her body had lost a lot of weight in the last few months and therefore didn't look very attractive. Aria would scold her and say "child eat something so you don't get blown away by the wind" Seven had to giggle, Aria had been very caring and had always made sure that Seven ate and drank properly.</p>
<p>Seven put her two hands on her full breasts and stroked them gently. It was a pleasant feeling and she found that her breasts looked quite neat. So she turned back and forth and studied her extensively from every corner of her eye. In the intermediate world, she had lived through all stages of development until she was a teenager. Then Aria had sent her back to life, so Seven had never seen her body so fully developed. It was a strange new experience.</p>
<p>Seven slowly ran her hands over her thin belly to where her abdominal implant was. She felt it with her fingers and was surprised at the sensations it evoked in her. A low moan escaped her mouth and she looked surprised in the mirror. Interesting.</p>
<p>Then she slipped her right hand to her pubic bone and stroked the curled blond hair and got another "aha" experience.</p>
<p>Back then, it seemed like ages ago, which it was kind of, since Seven had been in the intermediate world for about 10 years, Bea had urged her to touch her there. Bea had told her exactly what to do. First Seven should stroke Bea's leg with her hand and then touch her pussy with her hand and stimulate her to orgasm. Seven wasn't really ready to do this then, but Bea had insisted and urged her panting and lustfully to fuck her.</p>
<p>Yes, that's exactly what Bea had called it. She said "fuck me, fuck me till I scream out loud!"</p>
<p>The memory of it made Seven put her arms around her thin body and pause for a moment, shaking off the memory that threatened to flood her. At that time she had done what Bea wanted, she even masturbated in front of Bea, although she didn't want to. She had done it and felt bad afterwards, somehow exploited and also used. Like a tool and not like a person.</p>
<p>Seven sighed deeply and buried the memory deep in her cortical knot. Then she turned her back to the mirror and looked at it and her bottom. Her back was equipped with some implants that allowed her to regenerate. Her bottom was pretty nice, he wasn't huge, but he wasn't flat either.</p>
<p>Back then, in the in-between world, the boys always teased the girls who had wide asses and courted girls with small, round, well-formed butts. Seven's butt wasn't ready at the time that the boys were very interested in it. But now, her bottom looked pretty good and she imagined what the boys would say about it. At the idea she giggled again and grabbed her buttocks with both hands and kneaded them briefly.</p>
<p>After Seven had taken a good look at her naked body, she went naked into the bathroom and stood under the sonic shower. She would have preferred a hydro shower, but unfortunately there wasn't one.</p>
<p>As soon as Seven felt clean, she slipped into the freshly replicated underwear and then pulled on just a shirt. She put all the other clothes that she had replicated in the closet.</p>
<p>Then she wondered what to do next.</p>
<p>"Eat something!" Came a soft voice from the depths of her memory and she remembered how Aria had often said that to her. So Seven strolled back into the living area and replicated a salad as a starter, a vegetable stew as a main course and a custard for dessert.</p>
<p>She carried all of this over to the dining table and then asked the computer to quietly play her favorite music while she began to eat.</p>
<p>But even after she had finished the salad, she felt full. She looked wistfully at her plate of vegetable stew and vanilla pudding. She really wanted to eat this, but her stomach felt so full that she recycled both and then sat on the couch with a sigh and looked out the window. What now? Was it going through her head. At home she always had her friends and Aria to chat, laugh and do this and that. Here she was alone again.</p>
<p>Sighing, Seven got up and went through her quarters, well her temporary quarters, and wondered what she would like to do now. As soon as something occurred to her, she went to the replicator and replicated drawing paper and pencils. With that she sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and began to draw. In the intermediate world she had drawn a lot and refined and improved her technique over the years.</p>
<p>After a few strokes, Seven looked at her unfinished drawing and had to smile. Without thinking about it, she had begun Artemis to paint her favorite horse. Oh how much she missed him. Seven's heart contracted painfully as she realized what she had lost when she came back to life.</p>
<p>Aria had told her that she wouldn't remember, that it was like a dream. But now she was sitting here and could remember everything exactly. To Artemis, to Casper her dog, to Mrs. Pippa her cat, to her friends and everything else.</p>
<p>Animals were just projections in the intermediate world and you could project any animal you could imagine. But Aria had made Seven aware that the more animals she acquired, the more responsibility she had to bear. So Seven had left it with three animals and cherished them, cared for them and loved them above all else. Sure they were only projections, but for them they were real living beings, with real souls and feelings.</p>
<p>Little by little Artemis emerged and next to him Casper and on top of Artemis back Mrs. Pippa, her Norwegian forest cat, slouched. Seven looked at her drawing lovingly, then put it aside and started another drawing. After a few strokes, her house was painted, where she had been happy for so long, with Aria by her side.</p>
<p>So little by little more drawings were made and in the morning, after Seven had been drawing all night, she had completed 3 more drawings. On one drawing she immortalized Aria, on another drawing the sea, the beach and the waves and on the third drawing she was shown together with her best friend Melanie.</p>
<p>Seven gathered her drawings and drawing utensils and went into the bedroom with them. There she put everything in a drawer and then crawled tired into her bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was already asleep.</p>
<p>In her dream she was back in the intermediate world, running down through the sand to the surf. Her feet ran through the cold water, which tingled pleasantly on her bare feet. She ran and ran, on and on. So far until she could no longer see her house and suddenly found herself in another world. A world full of tall trees. Everywhere she looked she could only see trees and ferns. No other people. So Seven ran on and on and on until a hand held her and Seven turned to the person who was holding her.</p>
<p>When she recognized Kathryn, she was startled from her dream. Irritated, she blinked at Kathryn, who was sitting on the bed in front of her and still had her hand on Seven's arm.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up." Kathryn explained and gave Seven a strange look.</p>
<p>"Why did you have to wake me up?" Seven asked, still sleepy, running her fingers through her tangled hair and yawning loudly.</p>
<p>"Ensign Bea Lucas has reported you for assault and demands that you come to the brig until Tuvok has examined all the evidence and we can decide how to proceed." Kathryn explained calmly with a sad look.</p>
<p>Seven looked at her speechless and ran her hand over her cheek and tried to perk up to understand what the captain had just said to her.</p>
<p>After a long moment in which she was finally awake enough and her mind was explaining the meaning of what the captain had just told her, she reconsidered her current situation. She knew Bea well enough to know that Bea wouldn't rest until Seven got her fair sentence for daring to part with Bea. And as far as she knew, Bea could also organize everything so that there would be no proof of Seven's innocence. So it made no sense to deny the act and to plead her innocence. Any evidence would speak against her. So she did the only thing that seemed logical to her.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Seven bowed her head.</p>
<p>"I did it, I admit." Seven said softly and Kathryn blinked at her in confusion and wonder.</p>
<p>"What?" She asked, stunned.</p>
<p>“I did what Bea said I did. So Lieutenant Commander Tuvok doesn't have to conduct an examination, I admit everything.” Seven said more clearly before she slid out of bed and calmly stretched.</p>
<p>Kathryn still looked at her speechless. She just couldn't imagine Seven hurting anyone else physically. She just couldn't have done that. But why then did she confess to an act she had not committed? What was going on here?</p>
<p>“Seven, I can't believe you should have hurt someone. I know you too well for that. Please tell me the truth.“ Demanded Kathryn after she had found her language again. But Seven just looked at her tiredly and shook her head.</p>
<p>"I did it." she said seriously. "May I still get dressed and have breakfast or will I be taken to the brig?" Asked Seven calmly.</p>
<p>“Tuvok, will be here in about 10-15 minutes. He wanted me to speak to you beforehand." Said Kathryn.</p>
<p>"Ah, well, then I still have some time." said Seven, almost cheerfully.</p>
<p>"I could replicate something for breakfast while you get dressed." Kathryn suggested and Seven agreed. But contrary to what Kathryn had thought, Seven didn't want a nutritional drink, but toast with a 5 minute egg. Kathryn looked at Seven in surprise, but she was already changing, so Kathryn quickly went into the living area and replicated the desired meal.</p>
<p>Shortly afterwards, Seven appeared fully dressed, but here, too, she surprised Kathryn again. Seven had her hair tied in a loose ponytail and some strands were hanging freely from the braid. She was also wearing a wool sweater and black jeans that even had holes in the knees. She wore slippers on her feet.</p>
<p>Seven strolled over quietly and sat down at the dining table, as if nothing in the world would disturb her. Kathryn frowned at her.</p>
<p>"Seven, are you aware of the consequences your confession could have for you?" Kathryn asked.</p>
<p>Seven had just dipped her toast into the half-boiled egg and was calmly taking a bite of the toast.</p>
<p>“I am aware that I will be put in the brig and that I will be treated like a perpetrator. So there is a penalty at the end. I assume that Bea will insist that the punishment will be harsh. So yes, I am aware of the consequences that await me. But may I give you some advice?” Seven asked and surprised Kathryn again this morning.</p>
<p>“What advice?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Take my confession and think of an appropriate punishment and it's good. You don't necessarily have to examine everything, the result will be the same. That I hurt Bea physically.” Seven replied as she dipped her toast into the egg yolk again and then brought it to her mouth.</p>
<p>Kathryn blinked at Seven, confused.</p>
<p>“Okay, then tell me why you hurt her. What was your reason?" Asked Kathryn after she had found her language again.</p>
<p>"I don't know, what reason Bea gives?" Asked Seven and looked uncertainly at Kathryn.</p>
<p>"She says that she wanted to break up with you and that you were so upset about it that you then attacked her physically and that she was injured as a result." Kathryn explained and Seven nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Yes exactly, that was my reason." Seven replied calmly, while she continued to eat her breakfast and sip a sip of her orange juice.</p>
<p>“But I can't believe you would physically attack someone. So I don't understand why you want to voluntarily confess something that you haven't done." Kathryn replied angrily, but Seven looked at her calmly.</p>
<p>“Because I want it to be over with. I don't have the strength to play Bea's games any longer. I just want to be rest and ..." Seven paused and looked away from Kathryn, embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Believe me, to admit the thing, whether I did it or not, is the easiest way here." Seven said clearly resigned and Kathryn looked at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“That could mean that you will be in the brig for the next few months, that your holodeck privileges will be removed and that your replicator rations will be severely restricted. And of course a reference to your file.” Kathryn explained angrily and Seven shrugged her narrow shoulders.</p>
<p>"Then that's the way it is." she said indifferently and drank the last sip of her orange juice, got up and brought the dishes to the replicator for recycling.</p>
<p>Kathryn stepped up to Seven, put her hands on Seven's narrow shoulders and looked urgently at Seven.</p>
<p>“Seven, this is serious business. You can't just be so indifferent.” Kathryn explained calmly and tried to read from Seven's facial expressions what she was thinking or feeling.</p>
<p>"It is." Seven replied sadly and turned away from Kathryn.</p>
<p>Then she slumped her shoulders as she walked to the door of the quarters.</p>
<p>"I'm ready, can we go?" She asked and Kathryn still hadn't found her voice. What had happened between Seven and Ensign Lucas that she was so indifferent to her own fate and refused to even defend herself?</p>
<p>Kathryn walked over to her immediately and pulled her into a hug. Seven was a little surprised at first, but then put her arms around Kathryn as well and her head on Kathryn's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm ... I'm ... sorry, I just don't know how to do it any other way." Seven confessed with a sniff and Kathryn hugged her even tighter.</p>
<p>“I'm there for you, you don't have to go through this alone. We can do it, trust me. Please.” Kathryn replied, but Seven pulled out of her embrace and shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, you mustn't help me. You have to stay away from me. Bea hates you and when she finds out that you are on my side she will find something to use against you or me. Please stay out of this, will you?” Seven asked desperately and Kathryn looked at her again speechless.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything, however, the door buzzer sounded and Seven called "Come in."</p>
<p>"Seven, Captain." Tuvok greeted both women with a short nod.</p>
<p>"I admit, I physically injured Ensign Bea Lucas." Seven explained quickly and Tuvok looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't expected such a confession. Especially not, since he hadn't assumed that Seven had really done such things.</p>
<p>“You don't have to look for evidence of my guilt, I admit everything. Can I take some things with me?” Asked Seven after wiping a few tears from her cheek.</p>
<p>"Yes." Tuvok answered clearly irritated by this situation and Seven smiled gratefully at him and hurried quickly into the bedroom and got her drawing paper and pencils, some clothes from the chest of drawers and when she came back into the living area, she got Annabella, who always was still sat on the couch.</p>
<p>Both Tuvok and Kathryn looked at her in amazement.</p>
<p>"I'm ready." Seven said after tucking everything under her arms.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***************************************</p>
</div>As soon as Tuvok had brought Seven into the holding cell, he reported to Kathryn in her ready room.<p>"Tuvok, I'm sure Seven Ensign Lucas didn't do anything. But I have no idea why she confesses the act. I want you to unofficially investigate the case further and go through every little detail.” Kathryn ordered and Tuvok nodded his head.</p>
<p>"I'll complete the official investigation and work out an punishment for Seven and then submit it." He said and Kathryn dismissed him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***************************************</p>
</div>A few hours later, Tuvok had worked out Seven's punishment and presented a data padd to Kathryn.<br/>She read the report and nodded her head.<p>"Okay, we should let Seven know about it then." Kathryn replied tired and also demoralized because of the punishments that Tuvok had worked out for Seven. Both made their way quietly to the brig.</p>
<p>Once there, they saw Seven curled up on the bed. Kathryn went to the console and entered the deactivation code for the force field, after which she stepped into the holding cell. Since Seven hadn't noticed her, Kathryn carefully put her hand on Seven's shoulder, which felt very bony even through the wool sweater. Kathryn got a stomach ache and had to swallow the fat lump in her throat first before she woke Seven.</p>
<p>Seven sat up sleepily, rubbed her eyes and blinked disoriented at Kathryn and Tuvok. In her dream she had been home again and wandered across the summer fields with Casper and had gathered a bouquet for Aria together on the flower meadow.</p>
<p>Now seeing the captain and Tuvok in front of her, let her sigh deeply and then slowly slide her legs over the bed. But without really the necessary desire to be able to muster the necessary strength, she stopped inside and just stared at the two of them while her legs dangled from the bed.</p>
<p>"Seven of Nine, please get up so I can inform you about your punishment." Tuvok said and Seven looked at him appraisingly, then looked over at Kathryn, who nodded slightly to her. So Seven got up slowly and stood in front of Tuvok. But unlike usual, she did not assume a straight posture and did not put her hands behind her back. No, this time she put her hands together in front of her torso and held herself tight.</p>
<p>It ached deep in her heart for Kathryn to see Seven like this, as she looked so lost and emaciated.</p>
<p>“Seven of Nine, you confessed that you physically assaulted Ensign Bea Lucas. Now here is your punishment: you will spend your free time in the brig for the next 3 months. You are only allowed to leave the brig for your duty, which you are only allowed to start again in a month's time, and for your regeneration, but you will be guarded by a 2 man security team. Your holodeck privileges are canceled for the next 6 months and you have to cede 70 replicator rations to Ensign Lucas as reparation. Visits are not permitted during the time you spend here. Only Neelix will bring you food every day, but is not allowed to come into contact with you. Kommander Chakotay will work with you to develop a new concept to get your aggressions under control. And now to the last point of punishment, you will have to apologize personally to Ensign Lucas.” Tuvok explained and only now Seven looked at him horrified.</p>
<p>"I will never apologize to Ensign Lucas!" Made it clear to Seven immediately and surprised Kathryn and Tuvok with her outburst. Tuvok raised an eyebrow and looked at Seven.</p>
<p>"Then that will extend your stay in the brig." He explained logically and Seven shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Then that's the way it is." She just said, turned around and sat down on the bed, where she sat down so that Kathryn and Tuvok only saw her with their backs turned to them.</p>
<p>Tuvok then left the brig while Kathryn went over to Seven and put both of her hands on Seven's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't apologize to anyone either if I didn't do anything. Please tell me the truth and for us we can stop this madness right away. Please Seven, trust me." Kathryn explained in a gentle tone and Seven had leaned a little on Kathryn's front.</p>
<p>"No." she said and wriggled away from Kathryn's hands. "Please go!" She demanded and Kathryn let her hands fall weakly at her side and stared at Seven's back for a long moment. Then she walked slowly and Tuvok activated the force field. Together they both quietly left the brig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Neelix brought Seven food over twice a day and thus had a good overview of how she was, Kathryn had made it her task to question him once a day and inquire about Seven's health.</p>
<p>In the first few days he had nothing bad to report, only that Seven drew most of the time, she ate and was fine. But the more days Seven spent in the holding cell, the less she drew. Instead, she sat with her head against the bulkhead on the deck floor and did not react when Neelix came by and brought her the food.</p>
<p>Kathryn was very worried about this behavior, so she asked Tuvok for permission to visit Seven after a week. Since Tuvok knew about his captain's deep feelings for Seven, he approved this.</p>
<p>So Kathryn went to the console after her duty and deactivated the force field, as soon as she was in the detention cell, Tuvok activated the force field and left the brig.</p>
<p>Seven was sitting in the far corner of the detention cell, her head resting against the bulkhead and her eyes closed. Kathryn looked at her worried, as Seven gave no indication that she had noticed that Kathryn had entered.</p>
<p>Kathryn quietly sat down next to Seven and carefully placed her hand on Seven's hand, which she had placed in her lap.</p>
<p>For a very brief moment, Seven winced at the touch and her eyes fluttered open. When she recognized Kathryn, she closed her eyes again and leaned against Kathryn and laid her head on Kathryn's shoulders.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Kathryn asked quietly and Seven looked at her for a moment. Kathryn was in casual clothes and not wearing her communicator. So she was here as a private person, not as a captain.</p>
<p>"Not so good, time barely goes by, I feel so useless and alone." Seven confessed sincerely.</p>
<p>Kathryn immediately pulled Seven into her arms and Seven put up with it. Kathryn gently stroked Seven's long, loose hair while Seven laid her head in Kathryn's lap.</p>
<p>A pleasant silence spread in the detention cell. Neither of the two women wanted to say anything and so they continued to sit quietly together while Kathryn continued to stroke Seven's head. She herself looked at Seven the whole time, who kept her eyes closed and put her right hand on Kathryn's thigh and drew small circles on it with her fingers.</p>
<p>Kathryn was delighted that Seven did not send her away, as she had done a week ago, but instead recognized her company. But she didn't dare destroy this fragile connection with anything, so she shut up.</p>
<p>Tuvok had been unofficially searching for the truth for a week but wasn't done with it. He had already found some clues, but didn't want to talk about them until he had found out everything. Kathryn very much hoped that he could quickly prove Seven's innocence so that Seven could leave the detention cell soon.</p>
<p>"Seven?" Asked Kathryn, but Seven lifted her right hand and placed it gently on Kathryn's mouth.</p>
<p>A soft "shttt ..." escaped her mouth and Kathryn remained silent, she would have liked to ask Seven so much.</p>
<p>"Captain?" Asked Chakotay and Kathryn was surprised to see him standing in front of the force field. Seven had winced and slipped out of Kathryn's arms and was now leaning against the bulkhead again, her eyes closed again.</p>
<p>"Chakotay, please give me a moment." Asked Kathryn and Chakotay nodded his head to her and took a few steps away.</p>
<p>"May I come back?" Asked Kathryn and Seven opened her eyes, which looked suspiciously watery. Before Seven closed her eyes again, she nodded her head slightly and Kathryn smiled at her in relief. The last week, when she wasn't allowed to see or speak to Seven, had been a torment for her. So that she could go about her work very unconcentrated and nervous.</p>
<p>To know that Seven wanted to see her again was a relief, so she pulled Seven into her arms again and gave her a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Please tell Neelix if you need something, he will tell me and I will get it for you. I'll be back as soon as possible. I ...“ before Kathryn could say *I love you*, Seven held her hand over Kathryn's mouth again and looked at her angrily.</p>
<p>"No, don't say it." She said seriously and Kathryn blinked at her in confusion. Then Seven pulled away from their embrace and pushed Kathryn away. Kathryn still looked confused at Seven, but got up and called Chakotay back to the force field. He deactivated the force field on the console and Kathryn left the holding cell with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Chakotay squeezed her hand briefly to make her feel better and Kathryn looked at him gratefully. Then she switched positions and Kathryn activated the force field as soon as Chakotay was in the holding cell. Then she hurriedly left the brig and fled to her quarters to cry  there and think about everything that had happened in the past weeks and months.</p>
<p>Chakotay stood in front of Seven for a moment, but since she did not move or recognized him, he sat down with her on the deck floor and looked around the holding cell. Everywhere there were drawings lying around that were close to him, he collected them and put them in a pile and then looked at them for a moment. Then he put her aside and looked at Seven, who still hadn't moved and her eyes were still closed.</p>
<p>"Can we start?" He asked, but Seven only responded with a slight shrug of her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Okay ..." Chakotay said and just as he was about to begin, Seven opened her eyes and gave Chakotay a strange look. Chakotay opened his mouth, but closed it again and waited for Seven to say something.</p>
<p>“Can we postpone this until tomorrow? I'm pretty tired.” Seven asked and Chakotay looked at her curiously. It was true, Seven didn't really look like she could talk about anger management strategies now. So he nodded and left the  detention cell after telling Tuvok so that he could deactivate the force field.</p>
<p>As soon as Seven was alone again, she took a deep breath and lay down on the bed. But after a short time she felt that she was no longer alone. So she looked up. But at the sight of Bea and Naomi she winced.</p>
<p>Bea grinned devilishly at Seven while Naomi looked worriedly at Seven. Seven immediately got up and approached the force field. She looked questioningly at Bea and then at Naomi.</p>
<p>"What are you two doing here?" She asked stunned.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see you and the ensign offered to take me here. Nice right?" asked Naomi in her childish naivete.</p>
<p>"Yes." said Seven. "Does your mom know where you are?" She asked further.</p>
<p>"Um ... no, but don't worry, she's still working and therefore she won't notice that I'm here." Naomi said beaming with joy.</p>
<p>Bea continued to grin devilishly at Seven before leaning down to Naomi and whispering something in her ear. Naomi immediately clapped her little hands and happily exclaimed. “Oh, how nice. Yes we do that." She said and Bea went over to the console and deactivated the force field.</p>
<p>Seven looked at her speechless and quickly considered the new situation. What was Bea up to?</p>
<p>"Come on Seven, Naomi, you and me, we're going on a little trip." Bea said and Seven looked at her with big eyes and shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not going with you." Seven said bravely, but Bea took Naomi's arm and smiled gently at Seven.</p>
<p>"Would you like Naomi and me make sad?" She asked mockingly sad, while she looked down at Naomi and for a brief moment put on a very ugly and nasty expression on her face that only Seven could see,  Naomi was expecting looked at Seven.</p>
<p>Seven swallowed one or two times, then nodded her head. She had to go with them to make sure Bea would not harm Naomi if she refused.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Seven asked skeptically.</p>
<p>“Oh, you'll see that. Take Naomi in your arms and off you go.” Seven stepped out of the detention cell and took Naomi in her arms. Bea stood behind her and placed a phaser on Seven's back.</p>
<p>"We're going to the hangar deck, don't make any nonsense, otherwise it will end badly." Bea whispered in Seven's ear and Seven began to leave the brig with Naomi in her arms and Bea behind her.</p>
<p>As they walked down the hall to the nearest turbolift, Seven wondered feverishly what to do in this situation. With Naomi on her arm, she couldn't incapacitate Bea.</p>
<p>"Naomi do you remember our Emergency Plan?" Seven asked softly and Naomi nodded her head. </p>
<p>"Good" said Seven, squeezing Naomi's arm a little too tightly, causing Naomi to scream and turn out of Seven's arms.</p>
<p>As soon as Naomi stood on the deck floor, Seven shouted "red" to her and Naomi knew immediately what she had to do. Red meant run away quickly and get help.</p>
<p>She quickly ran away and ran to the next corner and then on and on. While Bea, who was still very irritated by the new situation, was already thrown by Seven against the next bulkhead. But Bea kept her phaser on Seven and shot her. Seven flinched when the phaser hit her on her shoulder, but then stepped up to Bea and continued to fight her, wresting the phaser from her in the process.</p>
<p>Bea screamed and verbally abused Seven and Seven's stomach turned in memory of all the physical injuries Bea had inflicted on her in the past few months. She swayed and suddenly Bea was on top of her and hit Seven hard with her fists in the face, chest and stomach. She hit without really paying attention to where she hit. Seven had only put her arms over her face to protect herself from the blows.</p>
<p>Naomi had in the meantime asked a crew member for help and within a few minutes Bea was pulled down from Seven's body and taken into arrested by Tuvok and his security team. Seven, on the other hand, curled up and began to cry, covering her face with her arms.</p>
<p>Only when Kathryn's gentle hands were on her shoulder and pulled her into her arms did Seven realize that she was no longer on the floor on the deck, but had been beamed into the captain's quarters.</p>
<p>Kathryn held Seven gently and stroked Seven hair again and again and tried to calm her down.</p>
<p>A short time later the doctor, Tuvok and Chakotay arrived. The doctor immediately treated Seven's phaser injury. After that was done, he left the quarters and returned to the infirmary.</p>
<p>"What just happened here?" Asked Kathryn and looked at Seven questioningly. But Seven looked at her uncertainly and still with a tearful face.</p>
<p>"I ..., can I talk to Commander Chakotay?" Seven asked quietly and Kathryn nodded her head, but her face showed hurt that Seven didn't want to talk to her, but to Chakotay.</p>
<p>"Sure, you'd better go to my bedroom." Kathryn said and Seven looked at her gratefully.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Captain." She said and stood up, her face contorted with pain. The doctor had healed her gunshot wound, but not her wounds, which were caused by Bea's blows under her clothes.</p>
<p>"Seven?" Kathryn asked worried, but Seven waved her off. "I'm fine." she said and slowly walked over to the bedroom and Chakotay followed her.</p>
<p>Once in the bedroom, Chakotay closed the connecting door and Seven sat down on the bed, put her arms around her body and held herself tight while she began to tell Chakotay everything about her relationship with Bea. However, she left out the precarious and embarrassing details and told it as objectively as possible. As if it hadn't happened to her but to someone else.</p>
<p>The more Chakotay heard, the more compassionately he looked at Seven. But there was also a certain anger building inside him, particularly focused on the shameful behavior of Ensign Lucas.</p>
<p>When Seven finished her story, Chakotay carefully pulled Seven into his arms and hugged her gently. Seven started crying again and her body was shaking.</p>
<p>Chakotay helped Seven to lie down under the covers and then went back to Kathryn and Tuvok in the living area. Kathryn had been waiting impatiently for him, as the conversation between him and Seven had lasted quite a long time.</p>
<p>Kathryn had been walking impatiently back and forth in her quarters most of the time, imagining everything possible in her mind while Tuvok sat quietly on the couch and went through his reports.</p>
<p>Kathryn looked at Chakotay questioningly, but he pointed to the couch so that Kathryn should sit next to Tuvok while he sat down in the armchair.</p>
<p>Then he told Tuvok and especially Kathryn what he had heard from Seven as sensitively as possible. While Kathryn listened, Chakotay could see exactly at which point Kathryn lost her composure, became pale and very still and at other points reacted as angry and annoyed as he himself had reacted when Seven told him everything. When he had finished, Kathryn got up and wanted to run out of the door to Ensign Lucas and knock the woman to the ground herself or do much worse things to her. But Chakotay held Kathryn by the arm and she sat back on the couch, while Tuvok said goodbye and planned to continue his investigation so that Ensign Lucas could be convicted as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Oh, my god Chakotay, why didn't Seven come to me so I could help her?" Kathryn asked desperately and hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“She was ashamed and she was so influenced by Ensign Lucas that she no longer knew what was right and wrong and who to turn to. Ensign Lucas had been telling her all along how worthless and useless she is and that there is no one on Voyager she can trust or who cares whether she is there or not. That was why she had left Voyager. Remember, Seven and you had a fight and avoided each other for weeks. At that time she couldn't imagine that you could help her or that she could turn to you. And then when Ensign Lucas reported her, Seven was scared and therefore confessed to everything. But when Ensign Lucas threatened Naomi indirectly, she had the courage to act. It will take Seven to process the physical and psychological injuries that Ensign Lucas caused. We have to give her time.” Chakotay explained, while he pulled Kathryn into his arms and hugged her.</p>
<p>Kathryn was so done with all her feelings and sensations that had fallen upon her since she had heard what Chakotay had told her that she gratefully accepted Chakotay's hug.</p>
<p>Later she crawled emotionally exhausted to Seven under the covers and Seven, who had probably felt that she was no longer alone in bed, turned to her and let Kathryn pull her into her arms and hold her. So both fell asleep closely embraced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn straightened her uniform before stepping into the brig and approaching the force field. Behind the force field, Ensign Lucas sat on the bed and glared at Kathyn with an angry look.</p>
<p>Ensign Lucas had refused to speak to Tuvok and had insisted that she only be willing to speak to the captain. Seven had begged Kathryn not to go, she had thought Bea would only hurt her with the things she would say or suggest. But Kathryn had assured Seven that she would not get involved in any games and would not let anything come near her, whatever Bea would say to her.</p>
<p>But now that she was standing in front of her, she wasn't so sure anymore whether it was a good idea to come here.</p>
<p>Only the presence of Tuvok, a few steps away, made it easier for her to be here.</p>
<p>“Ah, our world famous captain is finally here. Your curiosity, what I probably did to your Borg pet and why I did it, probably drove you here.” Bea said sweetly and Kathryn would have liked to slap her right away. Fortunately, the force field was between the two of them, so there was no danger.</p>
<p>"Right, I'm here to find out why you hurt Seven so badly, both physically and mentally. And what you were doing with Naomi, that would also interest me very much. So let's get started?" Kathryn asked, ignoring Bea's self-righteous face.</p>
<p>“Oh, suddenly you care that I exist. Did you ever know that I was on your spaceship Have you ever noticed or looked at me?” Bea yelled at Kathryn.</p>
<p>Kathryn shook her head, she had never seen Ensign Lucas or knew she existed. She was the captain and was very busy, she couldn't take care of every crew member. Even Chakotay had told her that everyone on board was grown up and could take care of themselves and that they should confide in the department manager if they had problems.</p>
<p>"Yes I know. But, you know what? I know you very well. I know your most secret thoughts and I know what you write in your private logbooks and that you have been looking at Seven from afar for a long time and  be totally hot on her.” Bea continued to shout and Kathryn looked at her speechless.</p>
<p>“But I snatched she from under your nose, precisely because it is your favorite pet. I wanted to hurt you just like you hurt me. And it was so easy, almost boring. She was so lonely and alone that she practically threw herself at me. It was very easy to play my love for her and she sucked it up like a sponge. Within a very short time, I had ensnared and lulled her so much that she let me do whatever I wanted with her. By the way, beating up your Borg bitch is actually more frustrating than I thought. She can take a lot withstand before she breaks down and I can make her cry. But once I got the hang of it, it was a worthwhile task to educate her and push her in the direction I wanted her to go. I chatted her too much and kept telling her what a freaky bitch you are and she believed everything and then took she out on you so beautifully. I was really just a little bit proud of the way she messed  up you. And the doctor, the arrogant asshole, I didn't think that she could kill him like that too. But I trained her well.” Bea told and told and the more she said, the worse it got for Kathryn. Only with the greatest possible self-control did she manage not to throw up the deck floor or to deactivate the force field in order to beat up the woman in front of her.</p>
<p>"What were you going to do with Naomi?" Kathryn asked in the middle, because she couldn't stand it anymore, how Bea chatted out every dirty detail of her relationship with Seven.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn't really have anything special to do with that little smart ass. I only used them as leverage to get Seven to come with me. I wanted to throw them both out of the nearest airlock and then cover my tracks. But the two of them screwed up my beautiful, ingenious plan.” Bea screamed hatefully and jumped up from the bed and ran towards Kathryn.</p>
<p>But she hit the force field and was thrown back. But instead of incapacitating her, she laughed out loud.</p>
<p>"And do you know what is the best thing about fucking and beating your Borg bitch?" Asked Bea with a laugh.</p>
<p>Since Kathryn didn't answer, she gave the answer right away.</p>
<p>“She will never forget it because her cortical knot saved it forever. But don't worry, your little Borg bitch is frigid anyway, so have fun with your new used sex toy.” Bea said and laughed herself on the deck floor.</p>
<p>Kathryn got up and left the brig in disgust, while Bea screamed more meanness after her. With shaky legs, she had to lean against the bulkhead outside the brig and take a short breath. Then she hurried to the next crew toilet and vomited there until her stomach contents were completely in the toilet bowl and nothing came out of here. Even so, she had to keep gagging and her stomach cramped painfully. No wonder that Seven had lost so much weight in the last few months, when she had to experience all these disgusting things with Ensign Lucas and had no one to help her, because she had pushed everyone away because Bea Lucas had staged it that way.</p>
<p>After Kathryn had washed her face and mouth, she left the crew toilet and Tuvok looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You heard everything she said?" Kathryn asked hoarsely and Tuvok nodded his head. “Please find out everything Ensign Lucas has been up to on Voyager over the past few years. I can well imagine that there are more things.” Kathryn ordered and Tuvok nodded his head again and then left her.</p>
<p>Kathryn went back to her quarters and cursed herself on the way there. She had been so stupid and had thought that she could easily and safely survive the encounter with Ensign Lucas. After all, she was the captain and she had faced many difficult situations and fights. But Ensign Lucas was the most disgusting person she had known in her entire life.</p>
<p>She would have done better if she hadn't gone to the brig, as Seven had wanted. Well, at least she knew now that she had to show no mercy with Ensign Lucas and her punishment would be correspondingly harsh.</p>
<p>Emotionally exhausted and drained, Kathryn entered her quarters and sat on her couch and looked out at the passing stars.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************************</p>
</div>This morning she woke up next to Seven when she was startled out of a dream and then looked around disoriented. As soon as she saw Kathryn, however, she lay back on the pillows, calmed and relieved, and looked at Kathryn embarrassed.<p>"Good morning, how are you?" Kathryn asked gently and Seven listened into herself.</p>
<p>"I don't know exactly." Seven confessed quietly and Kathryn opened her arms and Seven immediately snuggled up to Kathryn. She put her hand on Kathryn's stomach and Kathryn's hand stroked Seven's disheveled hair.</p>
<p>"I feel better now, thanks." Seven said and Kathryn had to giggle.</p>
<p>"I'm very happy. Yesterday was a pretty exciting day and I think we still have a lot to do before it calms down. Please tell me how I can best help you." Kathryn asked and Seven pulled Kathryn a little closer to her.</p>
<p>"You know what everything happened and how stupid and terrible I was, how can you still be so nice and friendly to me?" Seven asked confused and Kathryn turned her head to Seven and looked deep into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Nothing you did was stupid or terrible. You had a very, very, very bad first relationship and it will certainly take you a while to recover from it and to be fine. I am not only your captain, but also your friend and as such it is my job to stand by you and help you cope. Please, I'm here for you, trust me. Okay?" Asked Kathryn.</p>
<p>But Seven had also trusted Bea once and her trust was severely violated. Seven had taken many years in the intermediate world to rebuild her confidence. She wouldn't trust anyone that easily, she  trusted Kathryn more than anyone else on Voyager. So she smiled at Kathryn and nodded her head.</p>
<p>After they got up and had breakfast together, Tuvok had brought them the message from Ensign Lucas and Seven had begged them not to leave. But she had left anyway, because she had to know why.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>************************</p>
</div>Now Kathryn was sorry that she hadn't listened to Seven, but she now also knew how the argument between her and Seven had started. And what Seven had thrown at her, were just the things that Bea had planted in her head. But what should she tell Seven now? There was no way she could tell her why Bea had done all this to her, that she was just a plaything in Bea's lousy plan to get revenge on Kathryn. Hm ... why did she hate Kathryn so much? Kathryn hadn't asked that anymore. Somehow that didn't matter. The damage was done and now had to be repaired as best it could.<p>Kathryn sighed deeply and thought about how to proceed now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days in which Tuvok had uncovered more and more filthy details about Seven and Bea's relationship and other things that Ensign Lucas had been up to, she was expelled from Voyager.</p>
<p>Tuvok had found out, among other things, that Ensign Lucas could gain access to any quarters on Voyager and had used it more than once. As a result, she had also violated the privacy of many crew members, read their private log books, stole their valuables and later even blackmailed them anonymously in order to steal replicator rations or to receive other perks.</p>
<p>The entire crew had therefore voted that they did not want anyone on board Voyager who was as manipulative, aggressive, hateful, mean as Ensign Lucas.</p>
<p>Seven on the other hand, the guest quarters were given as their new quarters.. Kathryn was glad that Seven was now near her. B'Elanna and her team had installed Sevens alcoves very quickly, so that Seven no longer had to return to the dark Cargo Bay 2.</p>
<p>All the senior officers had heard the drama about Seven, but only Kathryn, Tuvok and Chakotay knew exactly about everything. Kathryn found it all the more astonishing that her senior officers, although they didn't know exactly what had happened, looked after Seven so well.</p>
<p>In the last 8 months B'Elanna had started to check in at Seven every day at lunchtime and to drag her into the mess hall so that they could have their lunch there and B'Elanna would keep an eye on what Seven was eating too. In this way Seven gradually regained her normal weight.</p>
<p>Tom, showed Seven how to rebuild her in-between world on the holodeck and gave her tips on how to design the individual figures and landscapes. So Seven was able to recreate her world within a very short time and visit it at any time, whenever she longed to be back.</p>
<p>The doctor had started examining Seven again regularly, and they had also resumed their social class together. The doctor noticed very quickly that Seven actually no longer needed these lessons. But he liked spending time with Seven, and Seven seemed to feel the same way, so they kept that one.</p>
<p>Tuvok and Chakotay offered to talk to with her, so that Seven could slowly process her trauma. There were some topics that Seven preferred to discuss with one of the two men than with Kathryn. This mainly included the issue of physical injuries.</p>
<p>Seven didn't want to have to explain exactly to Kathryn what exactly she had experienced with Bea and she was also deeply ashamed that she was so weak at the time and that Bea could do anything with her what she wanted. Therefore she had shared her experiences more and more with Tuvok and Chakotay and received important tips and advice, as well as coping strategies from the two, which she tried to implement as well as possible.</p>
<p>Often, however, she was frustrated because it was slow and gradual. And she still had many bad days when she withdrew, where she wished for nothing more than to have Kathryn with her. But on days like that, she just couldn't stand anyone around. Not even Kathryn, to whom they had come closer and closer in the last few months and who were somehow in a kind of tender relationship together.</p>
<p>So the two of them spent most evenings after their work together in Seven or in Kathryn's quarters, ate dinner together and then shared the bed with each other on many nights. Whereby Kathryn always let Seven decide whether she wanted to stay or rather sleep in her own bed. But mostly Seven wanted to stay and was happy to snuggle up to Kathryn. However, there was never any sexual activity.</p>
<p>Kathryn gave Seven all the time in the world and didn't press her. But Seven, often put himself under too much pressure that on some days and nights, despite everything, tears and small lows in mood occurred.</p>
<p>Kathryn often took her in her arms during such times and comforted her as best she could. However, as soon as she wanted to tell Seven how much she loved her, Seven immediately stiffened and left Kathryn. So Kathryn had stopped saying that. Instead, they had agreed that they both just said, "You are important to me." Seven could handle that much better.</p>
<p>Bea had said to her so often that she loved her, but Bea's love was poisonous, hurtful and only hurt. So she couldn't or wanted to hear these words without thinking about Bea and how much she had hurt her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****************************</p>
</div>Kathryn stepped into the holodeck and immediately stood with her bare feet in the sand. It wasn't the first time she was here on Seven's favorite holoprogram. Strictly speaking, she had already been here so often, she knew almost all of the holo figures.<p>Seven called it her home. Kathryn had looked at her in amazement when she was here for the first time, but then Seven had told her everything about the in-between world. Kathryn had spoken with the doctor and with Chakotay and they both agreed that it was not uncommon for people who were affected by emotional, physical and sexual abuse to withdraw them into their own world and thus withdraw from the abuse . Both men therefore considered Seven's intermediate world to be more of a fantasy world that she had created herself to protect herself. Kathryn herself wasn't sure if that was right. She herself once had a near-death experience and at that time everything had been so deceptively real for her that she couldn't even imagine that she had even imagined it.</p>
<p>Since Seven felt very comfortable here and was able to relax and recover best here, Kathryn didn't really care whether Seven had really got into an in-between world or whether it was just an imaginary world. It didn't matter, what mattered was that it helped Seven recover mentally and physically.</p>
<p>Seven visited her home regularly and then rode her horse Artemis for hours, followed by her dog Casper across the beach, along the surf of the sea. If she didn't, then she could skilfully surf the waves with her surfboard or, as now, just lay on the beach blanket and cuddle with Casper.</p>
<p>Kathryn looked at Seven in her bikini. Seven looked breathtakingly beautiful in it, especially since she was back to her normal weight. Seven's chest rose and fell slightly as her dog laid his snout on her slim stomach and she scratched his ears. This sight made Kathryn very fuzzy. She and Seven had only recently started kissing and exploring each other physically, through caressing.</p>
<p>Kathryn always made sure that it didn't get too sexual and that Seven agreed with everything that happened. If it was too much for her, she got out anyway and often left Kathryn frustrated or with feelings of guilt.</p>
<p>Kathryn sat down next to Seven on the beach blanket and when Seven opened her eyes and saw Kathryn, she smiled lovingly at her. Then she sat up and gave Kathryn a very, very, very tender and gentle kiss on her lips. Kathryn was immediately there and wrapped her arms around Seven's body and pulled her close and deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>"Hello, how was your day?" Seven asked cheerfully when she parted from Kathryn and snuggled up against her.</p>
<p>“Hello darling, my day was really good, everything stayed within the normal parameters. How was your day?" Kathryn asked curiously, since she hadn't seen Seven in the whole day.</p>
<p>"My day was good. B'Elanna and Tom had thrown their holodeck lessons together and I taught them to surf for about 2 hours. They were here until half an hour ago. But B'Elanna was so frustrated because she was too heavy for her surfboard, that she was thrown off the surfboard over and over again, that at some point she only swam. Tom has promised to program her a surfboard, which is more suitable for her. Similar to mine. Before that I had a conversation with Chakotay and he says that we have come a long way. And well, I'd like to show you how far I am.” Seven said a little shyly and looked at Kathryn embarrassed.</p>
<p>Kathryn looked at Seven intently. "What do you want to show me?" She asked curiously and Seven rose elegantly from the beach blanket and held out her hand to Kathryn and helped her get up.</p>
<p>"Let you be surprised." said Seven, winking at Kathryn and picking up the beach blanket and folding it up quickly. This she then tucked under her arm and with her other arm she hacked under Kathryn.</p>
<p>They walked along the beach for a little while until Seven led Kathryn to a path through the dunes. Casper, rushed forward and Kathryn looked at Seven in amazement when they stopped in front of a house at the end of the road.</p>
<p>"Seven?" She asked and Seven grinned affectionately at her.</p>
<p>“This is my home. Come on.” She said, but Kathryn looked at her confused.</p>
<p>"But you've never taken me here before." she said and Seven nodded to her.</p>
<p>“Right, but today I want to show you. Do you want?” Asked Seven shyly and Kathryn looked at her smiling and nodded her head. Seven immediately smiled happily at her and pulled Kathryn to the front door. Casper rushed into the house as soon as Seven opened the front door. Then she entered the house with Kathryn.</p>
<p>"Seven, honey ... what do you think about lasagna tonight?" A woman's voice called out from the kitchen to Seven and Kathryn frowned.</p>
<p>Come ..." said Seven and pulled Kathryn further into the house and shortly afterwards entered the open kitchen, where Aria was already rummaging in the refrigerator and began to put some ingredients on the kitchen cupboard. Seven let go of Kathryn and excitedly hopped over to Aria and kissed her on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Aria, look, I brought someone with me. May I introduce you to Kathryn? Kathryn, that's Aria.” Seven chattered excitedly and Aria held out her hand to Kathryn, beaming with joy, and Kathryn took it, although she looked uncertainly at Aria and Seven.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, it's so nice that Seven has invited you here." said Aria.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am also very happy to meet you." Kathryn replied gently.</p>
<p>Aria smiled warmly at her, but then looked down at Casper, who was jumping excitedly in front of her.</p>
<p>"Oh, you would like to go outside to play a little longer?" Aria asked and Casper barked happily at her.</p>
<p>"Well, come on then." she said and smiled at Kathryn and Seven. "See you later." she just said and gave Seven a little kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>"Thanks mom." Seven said softly and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Mom?" She asked Seven as soon as they were alone and Seven just shrugged her shoulders and said only "yes."</p>
<p>Then she pulled Kathryn into her room, forgetting that she hadn't left her room very neatly the last time. So she quickly cleared the clothes from her bed and in the process startled Mrs. Pippa, who had made herself comfortable underneath.</p>
<p>"Oh, forgive me, my little fluffy." Seven said as she picked up Mrs. Pippa, snuggled her up and Mrs. Pippa immediately purred at her. Then she let them down again and Mrs. Pippa left Seven's room.</p>
<p>Seven turned to Kathryn, who had watched the little interaction of the two with big eyes and grinned broadly at Seven. Seven looked at her apologetically because her room was such a mess. But then she wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck and pulled the older woman by her body. Kathryn groaned immediately when Seven's soft lips came to rest on her lips and breathed many small kisses on them, until Kathryn's teeth caught Seven's lower lip and nibbled on it tenderly and deepened the kiss. Her hands were on Seven's bare back and gently caressed it, while Seven loosened her arms from Kathryn's neck, one hand tangled in Kathryn's hair, while her other hand put on Kathryn's bottom and pulled her close.</p>
<p>Kathryn opened her eyes and looked confused at Seven.</p>
<p>"Darling?" She asked and Seven also opened her eyes and looked at her in love.</p>
<p>"I ..., I want ... I think I'm ready." brought out Seven, breathing heavily as she was still out of breath from the kiss they had just shared.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Kathryn asked softly and Seven nodded her head, leaned her forehead against Kathryn's forehead and said softly "Yes."</p>
<p>Kathryn then smiled tenderly at her and kissed her on her lips while her hands brushed Seven's hips and pulled her back to her.</p>
<p>As soon as Seven was back with her, her hands slid to the top of Seven's bikini top and carefully opened it while making sure that Seven agreed. Since she said nothing against it, Kathryn pushed the bikini straps down over Seven's shoulder and kissed her neck down to her breasts.</p>
<p>Seven pulled Kathryn over to the bed, pressed Kathryn gently on it, while her hands opened Kathryn's summer blouse button by button and covered the exposed skin with gentle kisses. Kathryn moaned softly as Seven paused at her belly button and licked it with her tongue and then drove into it. Kathryn's heart began to pound wildly and her chest rose and fell quickly as Seven's lips and tongue approached her breasts.</p>
<p>As soon as all the buttons of Kathryn's blouse were undone, Seven pushed the blouse down over Kathryn's shoulders and looked at Kathryn's form. Then she breathed gentle kisses on Kathryn's breasts, which were still enclosed by a bra.</p>
<p>Seven sighed heavily and then lay down on the bed next to Kathryns and snuggled up to her. She let her right hand slide over Kathryn's breasts and caressed them gently.</p>
<p>Kathryn knew from experience that at this point, Seven slowly became restless and felt uncomfortable, so Kathryn took her in her arms and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“It's okay, darling. We have time, everything is fine." Kathryn whispered softly and Seven nodded her head.</p>
<p>"I thought I was ready, but I ..., I ..." Seven sighed deeply, her eyes glistening suspiciously. Meanwhile Mrs. Pippa jumped back into bed and made herself comfortable between the two of them. Both women giggled, but then Seven looked Kathryn deep in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I ... I love you!" She said softly and Kathryn's heart began to pound wildly and she looked at Seven with shining eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you too, more than I can say or show." Kathryn replied, while she held Seven lovingly and tenderly and Seven snuggled up against her and kissed her lovingly. Mrs. Pippa jumped away from both of them with a loud meow of protest. Both women grinned before kissing again.</p>
<p>Seven's lips kissed many small kisses on Kathryn's lips at first and Kathryn tried to come up afterwards and capture Seven's lips with her lips, while her hands ran over Seven's almost naked body, caressed and explored. Seven's kisses got significantly deeper and slower as she fumbled at Kathryn's bra to open it and free Kathryn from it.</p>
<p>Once Kathryn's breasts were free from the restriction, Seven leaned her head down and pulled a nipple into her mouth and sucked and nibbled on it tenderly while Kathryn's hands ran through Seven's long blond hair and gently held it in place and groaning into the very arousing touch that Seven was doing to her.</p>
<p>Seven smiled when she heard Kathryn groan and tried to get more noises out of Kathryn as she slowly pushed Kathryn's summer pants over her hips. Kathryn quickly wriggled away from Seven and took off her summer pants and panties after she hastily stumbled out of bed. Then she stood very naked in front of the bed and smiled down at Seven, who made big eyes at the beautiful sight of Kathryn.</p>
<p>Seven crawled to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of Kathryn and then pulled her close and laid her lips on Kathryn's flat stomach and kissed many small kisses on it, while Kathryn's hands got caught in Seven's hair again and gently held her where she was . Seven's hands wrapped around Kathryn's body and lay down on her bare buttocks and reached into them, which caused Kathryn to make a loud squeaky sound in surprise.</p>
<p>Kathryn scratched Seven's head tenderly and grinned at Seven little kisses, which also tickled her a little. When it got too much for her, she gently put her hands on Seven's shoulders and pushed them back lightly on the pillows as she climbed back into bed and lay down next to Seven.</p>
<p>Seven smiled at her with lascivious eyes and ran her fingers over Kathryn's breasts, which hardened Kathryn's nipples. But before she could catch her with her lips again, Kathryn held her back gently.</p>
<p>"I want to touch you, may I?" She asked in her husky, smoky voice and Seven bit her lower lip and thought for a moment before nodding her head slightly. Kathryn smiled warmly and lovingly at her and put her lips back on Seven's lips and kissed them tenderly, while her left hand slid over Seven's breasts and caressed them tenderly and Seven's nipples hardened very quickly and pushed against Kathryn's hand again and again. Kathryn's lips broke away from Seven's lips and kissed their way towards the wonderfully hard nipple. Kathryn's lips closed around Seven's right nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly.</p>
<p>A new feeling immediately built up in Seven, which made her moan softly, while her breathing became fast and her chest quickly up and down and her hands looked for help to find support to cope with the sensation and to be in the here and now to anchor.</p>
<p>Kathryn immediately took Seven's right hand in her left hand and held it gently, while Sevens reached into the duvet under her with her left hand and held it tight. Kathryn kept glancing at Seven to make sure that she was okay and that she was okay with what Kathryn was doing.</p>
<p>Once she was sure, her lips continued down Seven's stomach. Kathryn ran her tongue over Seven's abdominal implant. Seven jerked her breath and howled for a moment. Kathryn immediately let go of her and looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" Asked Kathryn, dismayed, but Seven shook her head.</p>
<p>"No ..., no ..., I'm ... just ... very sensitive ... there." Seven jerked out as she tried to breathe normally again.</p>
<p>Kathryn grinned mischievously at her. "So are you feeling a lot like me when you covered my stomach with kisses and it started to tickle?"</p>
<p>Kathryn stopped immediately and looked at Seven apologetically. But Seven took Kathryn's face in both of her hands and gently stroked her cheeks before she pulled her close and kissed her deeply and hungrily.</p>
<p>When she separated from Kathryn again, she smiled happily at her.</p>
<p>"Commander Chakotay was right." said Seven and Kathryn looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>"What was he right about?" She asked curiously and sat up.</p>
<p>"He said if it's the right time, the right place and the right person for you, then everything feels right." Seven replied and Kathryn looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>“In relation to what exactly?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Sex." Seven answered straight away and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"You talked to Chakotay about sex?" Asked Kathryn and blinked at Seven in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did, I wanted to know from him, when I could have sex with you and when it feels good. And he gave me that answer.” Seven explained, while she also sat up.</p>
<p>Kathryn, however, hid her face in her hands and shook her head. She couldn't believe Seven was talking to Chakotay about her sex life.</p>
<p>"God darling, please don't tell me that you said to him that we today ... I mean that you planned to take me to your room today to have sex with me?" Asked Kathryn desperately Seven grinned broadly at her.</p>
<p>“No, of course I didn't. But I would like to move our activities to your bedroom. The holo time will be over soon.” Seven said and Kathryn grinned broadly at her.</p>
<p>"But is my bedroom the right place?" She asked teasingly and Seven leaned against her, kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>"Every place you are with me is the right place." Seven whispered seductively in Kathryn's ear. "Besides, you have a hydrodusche, which I like very much." Seven said mischievously and Kathryn grinned at her.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's why you are with me and why you always want to stay with me?" Asked Kathryn in a playful shock and Seven shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, it's not just that, it's all other things that are advantageous when you date the captain." Seven replied cheekily and Kathryn looked at her confused for a moment before she grinning at Seven and tickling her by walking over stroking her abdominal implant.</p>
<p>Seven hastily raised her hands defensively and begged for mercy, which she immediately received from Kathryn. Instead of tickling Seven further, she breathed a gentle and tender kiss on Seven's lips. Seven immediately wrapped her arms around Kathryn's neck and pulled her close, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>When they parted again, they both gasped for air and their hearts pounded wildly and unbridled.</p>
<p>"I'll get dressed quickly, then we can go to you." Seven said after she got enough air.</p>
<p>But Kathryn shook her head and suggested a "site-to-site" transport. Since Seven thought the idea was good, she quickly finished the holoprogram and a few seconds later they were already beamed into Kathryn's quarters.</p>
<p>There they made love, tightly embraced, gently and tenderly.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>